Time's a Witch
by Lady Krystalyn
Summary: Hoping for no more visits from the future, the Charmed Ones are surprised when a girl suddenly appears in the attic only to collapse. She knows something about Wyatt that Chris doesn't want the sisters to know. But what is his connection with her and why.
1. Priscilla

**Author's Note**: Hello All!! Lady Krystalyn here! Ever since I saw Chris-Crossed, I just had this idea in my head that Chris is Piper and Leo's son. And I hate the fact that his girl died….uber-depressing. So I decided to write this. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think….This is my first Charmed Fan Fic to be nice to me please. J This is mainly a Chris/OC and Piper/Leo fic with a side of Phoebe/Jason and Paige/Richard. There will be additional pairings later among people that don't exist yet. Can't give it away though. J 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….well I do own a few things *riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies* but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Philip, Phaedra, Edward Parker, Petra and Pandora. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me.

Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

Phoebe waltzed into the kitchen to find a very perky Paige sitting on the kitchen table sipping at a steaming mug. She glared at her half-sister and made a beeline for the coffee pot, "Looks like someone got some last night." 

Paige smiled cheekily and fired back, "Looks like someone didn't." Phoebe rolled her eyes, "I hate having Jason so far away." 

"Well, ya know it was your choice. You could have moved to Hong Kong with him."

"I couldn't leave all of you here. No matter how much I love him."

Paige was about to reply when they were distracted by a familiar swarm of orbs. 

Chris landed and looked about, "Where's Piper?" 

"Good morning to you too, Chris." Paige muttered trying to look hurt but she only managed to smile. Nothing would bring her down today. She had accepted Richard's invitation to move in, but had asked for a week to get everything worked out so for now she was still living at the manor. Mostly.

"Piper had a date last night. I guess she never came home," Phoebe grumbled and added a bit quieter, "Lucky." 

Chris paled and swallowed, "Are you sure she didn't come home?" 

Phoebe almost choked on her coffee when she realized she was actually receiving emotions from Chris. The only other time that had happened was when he was badly hurt and his defenses had been down. Extreme worry and panic filled her and she paled as well, "Chris, what is it? Is she ok?" 

Chris shook himself enough to answer her, "She's fine. I just…..really needed to talk to her." He whispered something else that Phoebe barely caught, "But I won't be if she did anything last night." He orbed out before Phoebe could interrogate him more. What could he have meant by that?

***

Chris landed upstairs and slipped down the hall to Piper's bedroom. His hand was shaking as he turned the door knob. His thundering heart stopped the moment the door opened to reveal Piper asleep in her bed. His heart rate returned to normal and he turned to go. The creak of the door upon his opening must have wakened her though, for as he was leaving she turned over and yawned.

"Chris? What are you doing in here?" She stretched and looked at him warily. 

"I hear you had a date last night." He turned around and looked her in the eye.

"Yes, I did. What business is it of yours?" 

Chris cleared his throat, "I'm your whitelighter now, I have to know where you are. Plus, how many times have I told you not to get sidetracked."

Piper arched her brows, "And how many times have we told you that we have to live our lives. We aren't just witches, we're people too. People who need some normalcy."

"Did you sleep with Greg last night?" Chris spit out. Challenge sparked in his eyes, but if Piper had thought to look closer she would have seen that it was just hiding his worry.

Her face clouded over and she climbed out of bed and stormed over to stand in front of him, "That is none of your business! Where do you get off asking me that? You have no right to come into my room and dig into my personal life!" 

Chris swallowed hard, "Just answer the question please."

Something in his voice made Piper back off, "I don't know why I am answering you since you really don't deserve to know but…No. I didn't sleep with him last night." 

Chris sighed, relief radiating from him, "Why not?"

Piper scowled, "That I am not answering."

"Your still in love with him aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Leo. Your still in love with him."

"Now that is definitely none of your business," Piper's tone had turned quiet and she turned her back to him, "Get out of my room. Now."

Chris orbed out, leaving Piper still standing there. A lone tear coursing its way down her cheek.  

**

Phoebe was sitting in her office trying to focus on her next article but her mind kept wondering to the way Chris had been acting that morning. Granted he always acted a little on the weird side but lately it had been different. It was three weeks since Chris' unexpected trip back to the future and he still wasn't acting normal. Understandably his fiancé had died but there was something else going on. Something about Piper. A desperation. All of a sudden her eyes grew heavy and despite her best efforts she drifted off into a deep slumber.  

_Three children were sitting together under a large oak playing. Two boys and one girl. The little girl giggling as she snatched a large red ball out of the younger boy's hands. A second later, blue orbs surrounded the ball and the boy smiled in triumph but the girl jerked her head side to side and the orbs seemed to shatter. The boy  looked up at Phoebe in indignation, "Auntie Phoebe, help me. Prissy won't give me the ball back." Phoebe stared at the little boy. It couldn't be Wyatt could it?  No, this little boy had brown hair and green eyes.  The older boy looked more like Wyatt…Phoebe turned her attention to the little girl, "Honey, give him the ball back." The little girl pouted and hid the ball behind her back, "But mom......"_

Phoebe jerked  awake, her breaths coming in short gasps. Her heart told her that was no dream, but her premonitions always came while she was awake. Why had she fallen asleep? And what of the little boy who had called her Auntie. It most obviously wasn't Wyatt. He had been sitting next to the boy. And the girl, "My baby….."

"What was that Phoebe?" Phoebe's eyes darted to the door of her office where Elise was standing, watching her in curiosity. 

"Nothing…just talking to myself. I can't seem to get this article out."

Elise nodded in understanding, "Why don't you head home, you've been here for at least eight hours. Go and get some rest." She turned and walked out the door.

Phoebe stared at her clock in confusion. Five-thirty? The last time she had looked at it, it had read one-ten. Had she really been asleep that long? She shook her head and gathered her keys. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

***

Paige was sitting at home reading her favorite romance novel when Phoebe came through the front door. Phoebe glanced at her before looking around the room and peeking into the kitchen, "Where's Piper?"

Paige frowned, "Jeez, that's all I'm hearing today. What's with you people?"

Phoebe ignored her, "I had a premonition at the office."

"Really? What happened?" Paige set the book down and stood up.

"I saw children….my child."

Paige's looked her up and down, "Your child? Is there something you haven't been telling us? I mean, I thought you weren't getting any."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs. "It wasn't an actual premonition. I mean it was…I was just asleep when it happened."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream? I mean maybe it's your hormones telling you that you should have moved to Hong Kong 'cause you're ready to start a family?"

Phoebe shook her head in determination, "No, this was not a normal dream. I can feel it."

"That's also something I seem to be hearing a lot of."

***

When they reached the attic they found Piper sitting on the floor playing with Wyatt. He was gurgling happily to have his mother all to himself for once. 

"Hey you two." She greeted.

"Phoebe had a premonition." Paige offered as her hello.

"What are we fending off this time?" Piper asked as she set Wyatt in his playpen, to his consternation.

"Well, nothing unless large red balls have suddenly become a new breed of demon."

Piper frowned, "What are you talking about?"

But before either of them could answer, they were once again interrupted by the swirl of orbs. Chris appeared but this time he was down on one knee, bent over in agony.

"Chris!" All three sisters rushed over to him. 

Piper yelled at the ceiling, "Leo! Get down here now!"

A second swirl of orbs and Leo strode over quickly as soon as he took in the situation. "Chris, what's wrong?" There were no physical wounds visible. In fact the only thing Leo could think of to explain it was that one of Chris' charges must be in trouble but all three sisters were right there safe and sound. 

Chris moaned and gasped for air as if he couldn't breath. 

Piper began to panic, "Leo! Do something!" 

"I can't!"

Just as he spoke, a shudder seemed to go through the room. Chris stopped moaning and shakily stood up with the sisters' help. 

"What the hell was that?" Paige muttered. 

"I think I can answer that question." A girl with light brown hair and grey eyes that looked to be in her late teens stood in the middle of the room clutching her stomach in the exact same manner as Chris had done moments before. She swayed on her feet and winced. 

Chris' eyes had gone wide and he took a tentative step toward her, "Risa?" 

She turned to face him and fell. He lunged forward and caught her before she hit the ground. He called out for Leo to help and the others gathered around her in concern. 

All except Phoebe. She was still standing rooted to the same spot as she stared at the girl. Shock and wonder flooded through her, all her own. But that wasn't all that was her own. That girl was her daughter….    


	2. Dreams of the Future

**Author's Note**: I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that reviewed: ebonyice, ~*~Katie~*~, and Chub, with a special thanks to X3 for being my first reviewer!  It just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy when people actually like my story! :) I hope you like the next chappie.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….well I do own a few things *riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies* but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, Pandora, Philip, Phaedra, Edward Parker, Jonathan and Patience. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me.

**Chapter Two**

Chris cradled the girl in his lap as Leo healed her. Upon closer evaluation it became evident that she was covered in bruises of all sizes. The most dangerous of her wounds though was from an energy ball right through her stomach. Leo focused there first. When he finished he sat back on his haunches and looked her over, "That's the only life threatening injury I see. The rest will just have to heal with time." 

Chris brushed a lock of hair from her face and looked up at Leo, "So….she's gonna be ok?" 

Leo smiled grimly at him, "Ya, she'll be fine. A little sore and bruised, but fine. I wish we knew who did this to her." 

Chris's face darkened dangerously, "I know." 

Paige looked at him in surprise, "You do? Who? No wait, I know…You can't tell us right?" 

He shook his head and glanced at Wyatt out of the corner of his eye before looking at Phoebe who was still standing off to one side. 

"Is she alright?" She finally managed to get out. 

He nodded his head and their eyes locked. His eyes lit with understanding. She knew.  

"I'll go get one of the rooms ready," Paige strode out of the room and Piper pulled Leo off to one side. 

"What was wrong with him?" 

Leo shook his head, "I have no idea. If I didn't know any better I would say that she was Chris' charge since he seemed to take on her pain, but it stopped as soon as she arrived from where ever she arrived from. It doesn't add up." 

Piper looked back at Chris, still sitting on the ground with the girl's head in his lap. "He seems to care about her a lot doesn't he? I'm assuming she's from the future but she didn't arrive in the normal way. Like you said, it just doesn't add up," she sighed, "But I guess for now we'll have to keep her here until we can get some answers. I better go make another bed." 

Leo looked at her strangely, "Why?" 

Piper kept walking and spoke over her shoulder, "I don't think Chris is going to want to leave the manor."

***

Paige came back in a few moments later and announced that the room was ready. Chris picked the girl up and carried her down the hall, Phoebe following behind. He gently placed her on the bed and Paige shooed him out of the room while she removed her bloody clothes. 

'It was too bad really,' Paige thought as she worked, 'It was a cute outfit'. It was composed of a black shirt with straight sleeves that split and hung just before the wrist. The neckline plunged low into a grey and black lace corset topped off with a small black mini skirt and strappy heels. 

It was only after she removed the corset that she noticed the hole in the back of her shirt. The girl had been hit with the energy ball from behind and it had gone straight through her. Paige shuddered before reaching for the oversized T-shirt she had brought. She slid it over the girl's head and tucked her in before leaving to rejoin Piper and Leo, pausing only to look at Phoebe who was still standing there, watching her sleep. 

***

Chris slipped back inside when Paige assured him the ghost was clear. He came to stand next to Phoebe, "You know don't you." 

She nodded but didn't turn toward him as she answered, "She's my daughter isn't she." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. She sat down on the bed and lifted her hand, her fingers fluttering above her child's face. "Is she Jason's?" 

"I can't tell you that." 

"I thought you would say that, but it doesn't matter. She has his eyes." 

Chris remained silent in response. He had known when he came back that the greatest danger he would face in regards to his secrecy was Phoebe. Her precognitive abilities made it almost impossible to keep something from her for too long. 

"What's her name?" Phoebe whispered. Chris hesitated but realized that it didn't really matter now that she was here. "Priscilla. Risa or Prissy for short. You chose to stick with the P's." A small smile flickered across his face as he spoke.  

Something echoed in Phoebe's head when Chris said 'Prissy' but she shoved it aside for later as Piper, Paige, and Leo walked in. 

Before any of them could speak, Chris interrupted them, "I know you have a lot of questions but I really can't answer all of them. Some I can but they will have to wait until she's awake. Please." The others looked hesitant but finally agreed. 

Leo glanced at the ceiling, "I really need to get back. Call me when she wakes up." A swirl of orbs and he was gone.

Piper glanced at her watch. "It's after six. I guess I'll go make something to eat."

Paige and Phoebe followed her out, leaving Chris alone in the room. 

He sat on the bed and reached out to take her hand, "God Risa. How could he do this to you. I thought you would be safe there. Can you ever forgive me?" 

He felt pressure on his hand and realized she was squeezing it. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

***

Downstairs the three sisters were searching through the kitchen for something to eat in silence as they all absorbed the events that had just taken place. 

After a few minutes they gave up and ordered take-out before plopping down in the living room. 

Paige was the first to break the silence. "When I was changing her clothes I noticed a hole in the back of her shirt. Whoever hit her with that energy ball did it from behind. She must have been running away." 

Phoebe paled and Piper gasped. 

"Why was someone, whoever they are, after her?" Phoebe managed to get out, still dwelling on the fact that she had a daughter and that she had almost lost her today.

"Is she a witch or an innocent?" Piper questioned.

"Witch."  

Paige and Piper looked at Phoebe questioningly.

Covering her tracks, Phoebe quickly answered with, "I can sense it. Must be a perk of my new power."

The doorbell rang and Paige went to get their food. 

Piper glanced at Phoebe in concern, "Hey. Are you okay?"

Phoebe smiled slightly, "Ya, I'm fine. Just getting bogged down with all the emotions that were running high earlier."

Piper didn't seem convinced but went to help Paige with the food. 

            ***

An hour later Phoebe had barely touched her Pad Tai Noodles and she just couldn't seem to work up an appetite. Knowing it would bring more concern from her sisters when they noticed, she decided to take it up to Chris since he hadn't come down. 

Phoebe opened the door and froze, a smile blossoming on her face. It didn't look like Chris was going to need that room after all. He was asleep on his side next to Priscilla, her hand clasped in his. Phoebe quietly set the plate on the bedside table and tiptoed out, softly closing the door behind her.         

It was only seven-thirty but she felt exhausted. She decided to take a hot shower before climbing into bed. When she was finished she slid under the covers and fell asleep immediately.  

            _The little boy from before, now a few years older, was kneeling bent over in the living room of the manor. Glass and wood covered everything and it looked as if a few vases had been broken. She moved closer and saw that tears streamed down his face as he clutched at a body lying on the floor. "Mommy! Mommy get up! Please get up! Dad help me!!! Mommy don't go! Please!!!!", he looked about desperately but no one came. He shook her as he cried, trying with all his might to make his mother get up. The little girl had a frightened look on her face as she knelt next to the younger boy. 'My baby girl', Phoebe thought. Priscilla turned to the older boy who stood off to one side, his face hard as stone. Just watching. "Wyatt! What are you doing? Heal her!!" Phoebe's eyes darted to the boy, 'So it _was_ Wyatt!' Prissy turned away from Wyatt and wrapped her arms around the boy and held him close to her as he shook. He held onto her tightly as they cried onto each other's shoulder. "Chris……", Prissy sniffled, "can't you heal her Chris?" He only cried harder as he shook his head. Phoebe's eyes filled with tears, 'Oh Chris…' She moved to stand next to him, 'He never told us his mother had died. And he knew Wyatt? Why hadn't he said anything?' Phoebe turned to gaze down at his mother and cried out in shock._

Phoebe bolted upright as tears poured from her eyes. "Oh God. Piper."       


	3. Questions

**Author's Note**: Thanks again to all who reviewed, you make me want to continue the story and not just give up when I hit writer's block. Special thanks to ebonyice, X3, and ~*~Katie~*~ for 2nd reviews! I want to comment on a few things: 

1. For those of you who missed a couple episodes, Excalibur was given to Piper to hold in safe keeping for Wyatt when he grows up (kinda like Arthur reborn). Whoever wields it has great power.

2. Yes, there is and will be romance between cousins (Wyatt & Priscilla, Chris & Priscilla) and that can be a bit gross to some people but there is a legitimate reason why I am doing this. You just can't know why until later. :) Oh, and at the moment the relationship between Chris and Prissy is not romantic. At least they don't think so ;) 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….well I do own a few things *riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies* but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, Pandora, Philip, Phaedra, Edward Parker, Jonathan, Patience, and Philomena. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me.

**Chapter Three**

Phoebe shook as her thoughts whirled in her head like a sand storm. 

_Chris was Piper's son……How could Wyatt have just stood there……_

_Why hadn't Leo come to heal her……Chris was Piper's son……_

When she had calmed down enough to take in her surroundings she realized it was morning, and she had overslept. 

She padded into the bathroom and splashed water on her face before getting dressed and throwing on some make-up to hide the circles under her eyes. She had gotten fourteen hours of sleep but she felt as if she had gotten two. 

'I really hope all this dreaming isn't a new power', Phoebe mused as she entered the kitchen to find Piper feeding Wyatt. He gurgled happily and reached out his arms to his aunt. 

"Hello there sweet boy!" She picked him up and cooed over him as Piper tried to wipe up his mess. Most of his breakfast had ended up on the table instead of in his mouth but that is what you expect from babies. 

"How did you sleep last night?" Piper questioned as she tossed the dirty paper towels in the trash.

"Good…."  

"You don't sound so sure."

"Just had a weird dream that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Ya, but I don't think now is the right time."

"Ok, but you that I'm always here…." Piper looked unconvinced but she let it go. 

"Where's Paige?"

"She's over at Richard's at the moment."

"I'm beginning to think maybe it wasn't such a good idea letting her leave."

"Why? You were all for it before, what changed your mind?"

"I just don't think we should be separated right now."

"You sound like Chris."

"Well he _can_ be smart sometimes." 

"Gee, thanks." Came the sarcastic reply as Chris descended the stairs. 

Piper snorted, "Speak of the Devil."

'Wrong son' Chris thought darkly as he grabbed a piece of toast from the counter.

 Wyatt activated his shield the moment he spotted Chris. 

Phoebe scolded him, "Don't do that to your…Mother's whitelighter." She cringed, 'I almost let it slip.' 

Chris looked at her strangely but turned back to Piper when she asked him a question.

"So how is she?"

"She was still asleep when I came down  and I think she just needs to rest."

Piper nodded her head and walked over to Phoebe. She bent down to kiss Wyatt on the head and grabbed her keys, "I better head out. I have some things that need taking care of at P3."

"Bye mommy," Phoebe called in a baby voice as she waved Wyatt's hand.

Chris rolled his eyes.

As soon as the door closed Phoebe turned to Chris, "You have some major explaining to do young man." 

He gulped and nodded, "I figured you'd say that."

***

"So this girl just appeared out of nowhere?" Richard asked as he cuddled with Paige on the couch.

"Ya, it felt like the whole room shuddered and then she was just there. Chris knows her so she must be from the future but what kind of time travel was that?"

"I wish I could answer your questions….but there is one question I have for you."

"Ya?"

"Is this going to make you change your mind about moving in?"

Paige smiled and kissed him, "Never."

"Good."

***

Back at the manor Chris and Phoebe sat in the living room.

"Why didn't you tell us that you're Wyatt's little brother? That you're Piper's son?"

Chris sighed, "I've said this before. If I had told you guys it would have messed with the timeline."

"But it looks like you messed it up already. I mean look at your parents, they aren't even together any more. Doesn't that change things?"

The worried look returned to Chris' face, "Of course it changes things but the risk to me is worth it if I can save Wyatt."

Phoebe looked at him in confusion before understanding dawned on her face, "Oh God. You might not even be born!"

Chris nodded his head dejectedly.

"So that's why you were so concerned about Piper sleeping with Greg!"

He cringed, "Besides the fact that I really don't want the think of my mother in that way, ya…that's why." 

"Well, what about Leo? Can't we do something? I mean I want them to get back together almost as much as you do." 

"Unless you can figure out a way to get him jealous then I really don't know what to do."

"If we told them I'm sure they wouldn't object to…."

"NO. We can't tell them. Promise you won't even tell Paige."

Phoebe sighed in surrender, "I promise."

"Thank you. It has to be this way."

"Can you tell me what is after Wyatt now?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"No."

"Dang."

"Sorry." Chris shrugged.

"Its ok. I had to ask."

They both turned when the stairs creaked. 

"Mom?" Priscilla's voice wavered and she clutched the railing.

Phoebe quickly stood up and hurried over to help her sit down.

"You shouldn't be up yet. You're still weak, you could…"

"Mom!"

"Ya baby?" Priscilla's eyes filled with tears and she launched herself into her mother's arms.

Chris watched the reunion, his heart twisting with pain and envy. She was welcomed with open arms while he got suspicion and distrust. Of course, they hadn't known who he was, but it still hurt. 

The two women finally broke apart and just looked at each other. 

"How….how old are you? What's your favorite color? Are you still in school? Do you….." Phoebe rambled trying to find out everything at once.

Priscilla laughed, "Mom! Slow down. There's plenty of time. There's so much I have to tell you."      

Chris hadn't heard her laugh since before Wyatt had changed….since before he began to hunger after power. Not a real laugh anyway. He got up, deciding to leave the two alone.

"Chris?" He turned back to see Priscilla watching him. 

He smiled crookedly, "Hey Risa."

She slowly got up and stood in front of him. Crack!

Chris held his hand to his stinging cheek as Phoebe stared in shock. 

Priscilla stood there for another moment as the imprint of a hand blossomed on his cheek before throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, "I missed you."

"I know." She answered, her voice muffled against his shirt.

Phoebe watched as the two held each other just as they had done in her dream. 

They finally pulled away from each other and Chris' hand brushed across her stomach, "It was him wasn't it."

Priscilla just nodded her head, her eyes flickering as he traced his hand across the bruises on her arms and neck.

"How could he do this?"

A rye smile quirked at the corners of her mouth, "What, you think this was the first time?"

Chris froze, his eyes darting up to hers. "What?"

She shook her head and smiled darkly. "He's smart. He knows where to strike so no one sees the next morning. After all, how would it look if the mighty king was having problems with his queen? He just didn't care this time…It's ok."

"No its not! I never should have left you there! God! I thought you would be safe…."

"Chris! I'm ok. Really."  

"How can you say you're ok?! He almost killed you!!!" 

"Well he didn't did he?"

"That's not the point."

"Yes it is. I'm ok, Chris. You have to believe me."

He looked away and frowned, "But _why_ did he do this? Did he figure it out?"

Risa shook her head, "No. He wanted me to take him back to kill you. I refused. You know how he handles betrayal."

Chris snorted, "Ya I know."

Phoebe watched the argument in complete confusion. "Who figured out what? Why did he hurt you? What exactly do you mean by king and queen?"

Chris and Priscilla glanced at each other, but it was Chris who spoke first. "We can't tell her."

"Someone needs to know. It would help us." 

"No. We don't know the consequences it will have."

Phoebe had had enough of all this secret crap. "Damn the consequences! Just _tell me!"_

Chris growled in frustration, "I can't tell you who he is!"

"At least tell me _what_ he is."

He looked at Priscilla before sighing in resignation, "Alright. The man that we are talking about was once a witch but now he believes that there is no such thing as good and evil, only power. He set up a kingdom, if you can call it that, of witches and demons who support his thinking. All who refuse his offer are hunted down and killed." He paused for a moment. "Bianca and I were part of the few who refused. He put himself up as king, taking Excalibur and wielding it for evil." 

Phoebe had to try very hard not to let all this information give her a headache. "Are you saying that Prissy is his queen?"

Chris just nodded.

"Queen of Darkness huh? Guess the saying is true: 'like mother, like daughter'."

"Ya but as you can see, she was never actually evil."

"In fact, it was me that sent Chris back to protect Wyatt." 

"You did all this from his side?"

"Right under his nose. He never even imagined that I could be against him. After he found out what Chris was up to he convinced Bianca to go back after him. She agreed, but only if he promised not to kill him. That's one thing she never learned. He doesn't keep his promises."

  Chris stared at his lap, willing back the tears that threatened to come. Risa reached out and took his hand, "I'm sorry about Bianca."

"It wasn't your fault. It was his."

"Still."

Phoebe glanced between the two, "I do have one more question."

They looked back at Phoebe, "Ya?"

"In my dream…Piper was dead." 

Chris nodded his head and looked her in the eye, "So were you."


	4. Broken Hearts

**Author's Note**: Thanks for your reviews!! They mean a lot! And thanks to those who balked at the cousin thing but kept reading and had faith in me to make it work. I promise I won't let you down. Enjoy the next chapter! :) 

1. A comment on Priscilla's powers. She has three: Time Travel, Transferal, and a form of telepathy that will be explained later. 

2. A little tidbit on the cousin thing. As I said it may be gross to some people but scientists have proved/discovered that it does not actually cause problems in their children. So basically it all comes to what you are used to. I mean after all, the Egyptians were worse. ;) 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….well I do own a few things *riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies* but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, Pandora, Philip, Phaedra, Edward Parker, Jonathan, Patience, and Philomena. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me.

**Chapter Four**

Phoebe's eyes darted back and forth between Chris and Priscilla as she stammered, "I was dead too?"

"Ya. Actually, you died a few years earlier. Piper was the only sister left and she had to deal with the three of us plus any attacks."

"Where was Leo?"

Chris looked away, "Gone."

Phoebe swallowed, "No wonder you came back. I wouldn't want that future either."

"But you can't tell Piper or Paige. I don't even know what telling you will do. Promise me you won't tell them any of this."

"I promise."

Chris studied her face for a moment before nodding. She was telling the truth. 

Priscilla rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. "I think I need to get back to bed." She stood up only to fall onto the couch.

Chris knelt in front of her, "Risa? You ok?"

She smiled tightly, "Ya, just tired."

He looked skeptical but nodded. She began to get up again but before she was completely upright, Chris had swung her up into his arms and started to carry her up the stairs. 

"Chris! What are you doing? I can walk."

He snorted, "Ya, I saw that." 

Phoebe watched the two as they disappeared upstairs. A smile flitted across her lips. She could see the attraction rolling off those two but as far as she could tell, neither of them knew it. Her thoughts turned to other things and she frowned, 'There was something important that they still weren't telling her.'

*** 

Piper growled at the person on the other end of the phone. The band she had booked for the night was trying to cancel on her and she was having none of it. 

"I don't care who the hell died, you signed a contract and you will be here tonight!" She slammed the phone down and rubbed her temples. 

"Are you ok?" 

Piper jumped and whirled around, "Leo! What are you doing here?" 

His eyes scanned over her face in concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just not having a good day." 

"Your lying."

Piper glared at him, "Am I now? How do you know that?"

"Because I know you."

"Well, you left. You don't get to pull that card anymore. Now if you don't mind I have a lot of work to do."

"Piper, please. You know I never wanted this to…"

"Damn it Leo! Why couldn't you have just stayed with me? No matter what you say, you did have a choice!"

"You're right, I did have a choice. I chose to do what I thought was best to protect our son."

"Don't…don't you dare bring Wyatt into this."

"Why not? You bring him in every time telling me how I abandoned our son!" 

"Ya, well at least mine is the truth."

"Piper stop it!"

"Just go away Leo!! That's what your good at!"

"Piper…." He reached out a hand but she turned her back to him. "Just go…." 

Pain flooded his eyes and he stood there staring at her back before he orbed away.

Piper slumped against the counter, her tears falling like rain. 

***

Paige lay wide awake even though it was the middle of the night. She traced circles with her fingertips over Richard's bare stomach, trying not to giggle and wake him when his muscles contracted at her touch. She had never felt more whole than she did when she was with him. True, she did feel complete with her sisters but it wasn't the same. She wanted to stay with him forever and never leave but she had too. Phoebe was calling….

She sighed and slipped out of bed, padding over to where she had left her clothes and quickly changed. She scribbled a hurried note and orbed back to the manor. 

"What's up?" She asked upon arrival. 

Phoebe sat on Piper's bed, holding her as she sobbed. "She's been like this since she came home from P3."

Paige took a seat next to them on the bed and wrapped her arms around Piper. "What's wrong honey?" 

"I just miss him so much…." Piper sniffled into Paige's shirt and let the tears come again.

"Oh sweetie…" Phoebe rubbed her back and glanced up at the door. 

Chris stood in the hall, peeking in. Worry shone in his eyes but he dared not approach. He had no right to enter. 

Phoebe left Piper to Paige and joined him outside the door. "This is killing you, isn't it? Watching your mother suffer and not being able to do anything about it." 

He nodded his head. 

Phoebe looked back into the room and determination lit in her eyes. She walked farther down the hall and called up to the ceiling, "Leo get your ass down here right now!" 

Orbs swirled and he was there. "What's wrong?"

She rounded on him, "Your _wife_ is in there crying her eyes out!" 

His gaze darted to what used to be their bedroom and looked back at Phoebe, "What do you expect me to do about it? She wants nothing to do with me…"     

"Damn it Leo! You did this to her, now fix it!"

"But she won't---"

It was Chris that spoke this time. "Just try….Please."

Leo sighed and walked down the hall, pausing slightly before entering Piper's bedroom. 

Piper looked up and froze, her eyes searching his face. 

Paige untangled herself from her sister and slipped out the door. 

"Leo…..?" Piper's voice was hoarse from crying but the desperation came through loud and clear. 

She rose from where she was sitting and moved forward. 

They just looked at each other for a moment before he held out his arms to her and she flew into them, clinging to him as if he was her lifeline. 

He scooped her up in his arms and held her as close as possible. Cradling her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. 

Phoebe, Paige and Chris tiptoed down the hall to their own rooms. Leaving the heartbroken lovers to mend each other's heart. 

***

It wasn't until the next morning with everyone gathered around the kitchen table that the others were able to speak to Priscilla.  

Piper began, "So, I guess we should start with an easy question. What's your name?"

Priscilla glanced at Chris out of the corner of her eye before answering, "My name's Risa. Risa Coller." They had spoken earlier and had agreed that the others might get a little suspicious with another 'P' so they decided on her nickname. 

Leo nodded, "Well Risa, why are you here?"

"Its kind of a long story."

"We've got all day," Paige said as she smiled.

"Ok. Ummm….." Priscilla racked her brain trying to decide how to begin but Chris started in for her. 

"I've known Risa since we were children. You could say our parents were close. She's half witch and half human. In our future there is a man who has placed himself up as King. He no longer believes in right or wrong, only power. It is all that matters to him. Risa was his Queen."

Leo, Piper and Paige stared at her in surprise. She nodded her head as if to confirm what he had said. 

None of them noticed that Phoebe wasn't showing any shock.  

Leo was the first speak, "Is this the person that you come back to save Wyatt from?"

"You could say that." 

"If you are his Queen then why are you here? Shouldn't you be evil?" Paige asked in confusion.

Priscilla shook her head, "I _was_ his Queen but I am also the leader of the fight against him. He never suspected once that I could ever betray him. I was the one that sent Chris back to save Wyatt. When it was discovered that Chris had gone back, he sent Bianca after him with the promise not to hurt him upon delivery but Chris escaped thanks to you." 

She paused for a moment to let them all absorb the information before she went on. "My power is similar to Phoebe's in a way. She can see into the past or the future. I can travel into it. When Chris escaped he was furious. He ordered me to take him back. I refused. He--" She swallowed hard and looked down. 

Chris reached over and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. "He tried to force me with threats and then with fists and his powers. At one point I pretended to be unconscious and he left me on the floor. As soon as his back was turned I got up and ran but he saw me."

Paige nodded in understanding, "That's why you were hit with the energy ball from behind."

"Yes but what enraged him most was that I sent myself back. Now he has no way to get to Chris."

Piper thought for a moment, "But what was wrong with Chris right before you arrived?"

"That has to do with another of my powers. I can send what I am feeling to others. It caused many problems when I was a child because I couldn't control it. It took many years but I finally learned to block it. When I was hit with the energy ball, it sapped my strength enough that I had to tap into the reserves I use to block those feelings just to make it back here." 

"Well this answers a lot of our questions about you but brings even mo--" 

A baby's cry came from upstairs sending all of them running.

"Wyatt!!"


	5. Goodbye Love

**Author's Note**: This chapter starts out two days before Piper's birthday and continues on through part of "Prince Charmed". I will be skipping around through the episode and putting chunks of dialogue from it in, so if you haven't seen it, it may be a bit confusing. The rest of the episode and beyond will be in the next Chapter. And yes, I know that Phoebe actually did go to live with Jason but in my story she didn't so live with it. :) Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Sorry it took so long to update.    

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….well I do own a few things *riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies* but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, Pandora, Philip, Phaedra, Edward Parker, Jonathan, Patience, Philomena, Lainie, Sera, Alec, and Shawn. Most of the characters will probably be in the sequel instead of this installment. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me. :) 

**Chapter Five**

When everyone arrived upstairs they found Wyatt crying with a demon growling in frustration as he pounded at his shield. 

Piper flicker her hands and blew him up, "Get away from my son!" 

She hurried over and picked him up. "Such a good boy."

He gurgled happily when he saw his parents and held out his hands to his father. Leo smiled and took him from Piper when she offered. "Hey there. You knew just what to do, didn't you buddy?"

Phoebe smiled and looked between Piper and Leo. Something had changed slightly. For the better. But there were still many bridges to mend.

"Do you mind if I take him to the park for a while?" Leo asked.

Piper shook her head, "No, go right ahead. Do you mind if I come along?"

"Of course not." Leo took her hand and they orbed away.  

Paige glanced at Chris and Priscilla. Now that the danger was over they were standing off to one side as if not wanting to intrude. 

Phoebe noticed where she was looking and frowned. "Risa? I think we need to take you shopping for your own clothes. What do you say?"

Priscilla brightened, "Sure!" It would give them a chance to talk. 

Paige and Chris watched them leave and turned each other. 

"So…..I'll just go." 

And they both orbed away. 

***

It wasn't until late afternoon that Phoebe and Priscilla returned to the manor. Leo had gone back up, still not feeling comfortable being in the house for too long. It wasn't his home any more. 

Piper was in the kitchen making dinner and Paige had gone back home to Richard. 

Piper looked up when she heard them come in, "Hey! Did you buy the whole store or something?" 

Both of them were bogged down with at least ten bags. 

Phoebe grinned, "Pretty close actually."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Well, moneybags, why don't you two super-shoppers go put those away and help me with dinner?"

"Sure." "No problem."

They traipsed up the stairs and began trying to put everything away in the closet. 

Priscilla gazed at everything, "Did we really buy that many shoes?"

"Yup!"

"Mom?"

"Ya baby?" 

"Thanks."

Phoebe turned to her in confusion, "For what?"

"Just for everything." 

Phoebe hugged her. "No problem."

They finished folding and hanging everything and were about to head downstairs when Phoebe stopped.

"I almost forgot…Piper's birthday is in two days. Do you want to help me plan a surprise party for her?"

"Ya, I'd love to."

"Great."

"Ummm…Mom?"

"Ya?" 

"Is Dad in Hong Kong?"

"Ya, he is. Why?"

"Do….do you think I could see him?"

"Of course honey, but what do we tell him?"

At just that moment, blue orbs swirled about and began to form. Priscilla's eyes went slightly wide and she backed up a few steps. Chris appeared and noticed the expression on her face. 

"Hey, you ok?" 

She nodded her head and swallowed, "Ya, I just….I knew it couldn't be him but still."  

Chris kicked himself mentally. "I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."

She grinned crookedly at him, "So what's new?"

Phoebe snorted and smiled. "Prissy just asked if she could go see her father in Hong Kong." 

Both were shocked when Chris actually agreed, "It's not a bad idea. Give you a chance to get away for a while. Phoebe, you can just tell him that you have a friend who is visiting Hong Kong and you want him to show her around. He should buy it."

"What do we tell Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige though? It will make them wonder…"

"Tell them the truth. Just say that you are going so visit your father. I'll take you myself so we don't have to worry about Paige."

 "Are you sure?"

"Ya, I'll orb you over tomorrow." 

An annoyed voice could be heard from downstairs, "I thought you were going to help me?"

They all rolled their eyes at each other and headed down. 

Before they reached the bottom of the stairs Chris reached out and took Priscilla's elbow, pulling her aside. "You have to promise me you'll be careful and if you need me you'll call."

She mock scowled, "I can take care of myself you know." 

He rolled his eyes, "Don't I know it…But really, just be careful ok?"

She smiled slightly, "I will. And plus, like you said, all I have to do is call if I need you."

He nodded and they walked into the kitchen. 

Phoebe was pulling a dish out of the oven as Piper stirred something on the stove. 

She glanced over her shoulder at them, "Can you guys set the table?"

Chris and Priscilla smiled at each other at the familiar sentence. They gathering the plates and silverware and began setting the table. 

***

The next morning Chris knocked at Priscilla's door, "Risa! You ready?"

"Ya, just a sec." Came her muffled reply. 

The door opened to reveal her in a white silk shirt and black pants, toting a large suitcase.

Chris stared, causing her to shift uneasily.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just….I haven't seen you wear white in a long time."

"Ya, I figured it was about time I started again."

Chris reached over to take her suitcase and grunted, "Jeez, what have you got in here? A circus elephant?"

Priscilla rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, "Just orb taxi-boy."

***

Piper put Wyatt down and gazed at a picture of Leo, Wyatt and herself. She remembered the day that picture was taken. They had all been so happy. Before everything changed. 

She had gotten used to life without him and accepted it until two nights ago when she had a taste of having him back and it made her soul ache with the loss of him. The only way she could bury it was to cover it with the love she felt for her son. The only man in her life now was going to be Wyatt.  

***

Chris returned from dropping off Priscilla to find Piper flipping through the Book of Shadows. 

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the demon that attacked Wyatt this morning."

"What?? How am I supposed to protect Wyatt if you don't tell me when a demon attacks until hours later?"

"Because Chris, I am taking care of it."

"That's fine but what happens if this demon was the one, the one who is after Wyatt. The reason why I came back."

"Well, then you're in luck, because I blew him up. Not to mention, how many demons have you said that about so far?"

"Piper, I've just got Wyatt's best interest in mid." 

"So do I." She slammed the book closed and walks over to the laundry sitting on her bed. "Demon's not in here."

"Well, what's it look like?"

"Tall, robed, with a metal rod thingy."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Really? Well that narrows it down."

"If another one shows up, I'll be here.

"That's just my point Piper. What if you're not here? What happens if you're on a date with the fireman or whoever else you're seeing this week?"

"Look Chris, I don't want to go into it but I'm not going to be out on a date with the fireman, or anybody else for that matter, anytime soon so that I can focus more on Wyatt."

Chris looked at her in surprise. A bit of his relief and confusion shining through, "What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Piper! You can't give up on love. _Ever_."

"Why not?"

"Because, you just can't. It's not natural."

Piper shot him a funny look and continued folding.

"Look all I'm saying is, is you don't have to make that type of sacrifice to protect Wyatt. That's why I'm here.

"Well you weren't here earlier, were you?"

Chris sighed in frustration and followed Piper out the door as she spoke over her shoulder.

"Look, the only thing that matters right now is what's best for Wyatt."

"This is not what's best for Wyatt Piper.

"How do you know?" Piper asked defensively.

"Because I've seen the future and this isn't supposed to happen.

"So what is supposed to happen?"

"Come on, you know I can't answer that."

"Well, since you're sent from the future to change it, maybe this is one of those things that needs to be changed."

Chris shook his head in complete denial, "No, its not. _Believe me, it's not." This was definitely something that he didn't want changed. If it did, he wouldn't exist. _

Piper shushed him harshly and nodded towards Wyatt's crib. She noticed a yellow package sitting on the table and walked over to it in curiosity. "Who left this?"

"Look, if you're so concerned about protecting Wyatt, there's other ways to go about it ya know."

"Like what?" Piper asked, distracted by the present.

 "Like letting Leo take him up there for a while, or…." He moved closer to Wyatt's crib but froze when his shield went up immediately, causing Chris to glance at Piper quickly but she wasn't paying attention. "You could always bind his powers." He backed up and the shield went down. 

"Leo left me a birthday present….How sweet." Piper mused, a little confused.

A little irritated that she was ignoring him, Chris walked over, "What d'ya think about what I said?"

"About what?"

"About binding Wyatt's powers."

"No way."

"Why not? Nobody would ever be after him and you'd have your life back."

"But that would be selfish of me, wouldn't it. To put my needs before his destiny."

Chris thought of Wyatt's destiny as it had turned out. Not such a good thing to prioritize.

"I'm not being a martyr Chris, _really_ I'm not. I just get it now. I'm the mother of a very special child, that if I do my job right, he's going to grow up to do very special things."

Chris fought the urge to snort as he thought, 'ya, real special.'

"What could be more important than that?" Piper asked as she gazed down at Wyatt lovingly.

Chris just looked at her. It wasn't until she said goodnight to Wyatt and left the room that he answered into the dark. 

"How about your other son."


	6. Unknown Betrayal and Trust

**Author's Note**: This chapter continues through the rest of the events in "Prince Charmed" and a little beyond. Again, I will be skipping around through the episode using chunks of its dialogue so if you haven't seen it, it may be a bit confusing. Enjoy!! 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….well I do own a few things *riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies* but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, Pandora, Philip, Phaedra, Edward Parker, Jonathan, Patience, Philomena, Lainie, Sera, Alec, and Shawn. Most of the characters will probably be in the sequel instead of this installment. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me. :) 

**Chapter Six**

Phoebe watched Paige set the crystals around the room as she held the phone to her ear, waiting for an answer.

Jason's voice finally came over the line and a smile spread across her face as she replied. 

"Hey baby, how are you?.....Well, work is rarely fun….Did Risa arrive ok?......Great! Thanks again for taking care of her…..Well anything for you too……You're going to be in New York in a few days?........Fly to New York right now Jason?.......Oh you're so cute. I would love to but–"

Paige waltzed up and called into the phone, "She's busy setting a demonic alarm system."

Phoebe's eyes widened and she laughed uncomfortably, "No, she said we're busy watching a mechanic set up an alarm system. It's funny….You know us girls, can never be too careful….Baby, can I call you back later? Ok, I love you too. Bye."

She turned to Paige, "Cute. Very cute."

Paige shrugged innocently, "Just trying to help out."

"What, are you trying to blow my secret?"

"Well, you said yourself. You're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

Phoebe followed behind her calling in frustration, "Ya, but _I wanna be the one to tell him, not AT&T." _

***

Priscilla sat in her hotel room sipping tea, waiting for Jason to get back from his meeting so they could go sight seeing. She mused at how easily Chris had agreed to let her come but she wasn't complaining. It was turning out to be a lot of fun. 

She had slipped a few times and started to call Jason "Dad" but she caught herself every time. That would be one thing she wouldn't be telling Chris about later. How did he manage to never call Leo 'Dad' or Piper 'Mom'? She have to ask him when she got back.

A knock came at the door and she smiled. 'Definitely a good idea to come.' 

***

Meanwhile, back at the manor, Chris was still in shock that Paige and Phoebe made a man for Piper's birthday. It was disgusting. Although it was almost worth it to see the look on Leo's face. At least he wasn't the only one in the house not happy about it. He had tried to use it to his advantage but unfortunately, once again, his plan had backfired. 

Now Wyatt was gone and he was being interrogated by three pissed witches and one whitelighter. 

"I was only trying to protect Wyatt."

"By tricking us?" Piper fired back.

"I had too." 

"Why?" Phoebe looked him in the eye, imploring him to just tell them everything. 

"Because the only reason I came here was to keep Wyatt from turning evil."

Leo frowned, "Turning evil?"

Paige was equally confused, "Wait. Don't you mean stopping evil from hurting him?"

"I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth."

Phoebe looked away as understanding dawned.

"I knew you wouldn't. The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon….it's Wyatt."

Piper shook her head in denial, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not. He's going to grow up and terrorize people with his powers. Take over. Kill even."

"Why should we believe you after all the lies?" Leo questioned.

"Because you have to."

Piper shook her head, "No, Chris. We don't actually."

"Fine! Then don't! Either way we need to save Wyatt now, and I'm the one who knows how to do it."

"Oh really, how?" Phoebe couldn't believe that he hadn't told her it was her own nephew who had hurt Priscilla so badly.

"The Order. They used their powers to turn him, to reverse his morality. See he thinks bad is good now and good is bad. That's why his shield repelled you."

Leo grudgingly accepted it, "So?"

"So, Wyatt brings his shield up around me." He paused for a moment before continuing, "He thinks I'm a threat."

"Ya, so do I." Piper retorted. 

Phoebe cringed inwardly.

Chris implored them. "Listen to me, they reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but not from me. Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help."

Piper's face hardened, "Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore."

Hurt and betrayal flashed across Chris' face at Piper's words and he stared at her, feeling as if he had been slapped. 

'Oh Piper. What have you done.' Phoebe moaned inwardly. She wished with all her heart that she could tell them who he was and save him the pain of rejection from his own mother and father. But he made her promise and she would keep it.

He glanced back and forth between his parents before orbing away, "I'm sorry." 

***

Priscilla returned to her room and set down the souvenirs she had bought. She blinked in surprise when she saw Chris sitting on the couch with his elbows resting on his knees, his head buried in his hands.

She walked over and leaned down in front of him, "Chris?"

He looked up and she saw tear stains on his cheeks.

"What happened?" She asked in concern.

"Wyatt's been taken and I'm the only one who can save him but they won't let me help!"

"Why not?" She questioned, confusion laced through her words.

"I screwed up. Big time."

"Just because they won't let you help _them_ doesn't mean you can't help _him_. After all, children rarely listen to their parents." She chuckled slightly but stopped at the look on his face, "What's really wrong?"

A fresh tear slid down his cheek and he looked up into her eyes, "Mom never wants to see me again."

Priscilla brushed her hand across his cheek and through his hair as her heart broke for him. "Oh Chris…."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach. 

She just stood there and held him, twisting her fingers through his hair. Letting her own tears fall.   

***

Piper had to admit that when Chris orbed inside Wyatt's shield and took out the demon she was relieved to see him. She couldn't get Wyatt to put down the shield and she didn't know what to do. 

"Pick up the scepter and point it at Wyatt. Trust me." Chris ordered.

Piper did as he said and as soon as the shield went down she gathered Wyatt into her arms and backed away from Chris.

"How come he didn't raise his shield back up for you?" Paige questioned.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Looks like he trusts me now at least."

He looked at Piper for a moment before orbing away. 

***

Chris had been sitting on the bridge for an hour before Leo orbed in.

"Good place to think, isn't it?"

Chris looked away, "What'd'ya want."

"Just to talk. Ya know Chris, trust is a precious commodity. Once you loose it, its pretty hard to get it back."

Chris smirked, "What, ya read that out of a fortune cookie?"

"Don't be a smart ass. It doesn't help your cause."

"My cause? Pretty much screwed that up, don't ya think?"

"I don't know…."  

Hope flashed across Chris' face, "Are you saying you still trust me?"

"It's not my trust that matters, it's the sisters'."

"I know….So what do I do?"

"Just be straight with them, that's all. Don't manipulate them. Even if it is for the right reason. And for what it's worth….Yes, I do trust you. After all, you saved my son from turning evil didn't you."

Chris nodded, "For now."

***

Piper put Wyatt in his crib and turned off the light, "You go to sleep."

She walked over to the yellow package that had sat neglected all day and opened it to reveal a long velvet box. Tears filled her eyes when she opened it to find her lost charm bracelet. Her fingers brushed across the inscription on the card:

_Happy Birthday Piper_

_                                    Always, _

_                                                Leo_

***

Chris continued to sit atop the bridge after Leo left, looking out over the city that was so different from the one he knew. He thought of his brother and all that he had done to save him from the man he would become. A man who turned against his family and destiny. A man who had hurt Priscilla in so many ways that she should hate him with every part of her being, but she didn't…. 

She still loved him. He could see it. And for some reason, it tore at his heart. 

He jumped and nearly fell off the bridge when he thought he heard her say his name. He shrugged it away as his imagination.

***

On the other side of the world, Priscilla sat bolt upright in her hotel bed. 

"Chris?" She called, her voice barely a whisper. When he didn't come she tried again, desperation flooding her voice. "Chris?"

An answering swirl finally came, "Risa? What's wrong? I thought I wasn't picking you up until tomorrow."

She twisted her hands in the blankets to keep them from shaking and looked down.

"I'm sorry I called, I just…."

"What is it?" He moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It…it was so real. He….he was here and he wanted to take me back. You tried to stop him and…oh god…he killed you." 

He sighed and pulled her into a hug, "Hey, it's ok. I'm right here, see? I'm ok, and I won't let anything happen to you. He can't get either of us here. I promise."

"It was just so real…"

"Shhh….I know. But it was just a dream."

"Chris?" Her voice wavered as she looked up at him.

"Ya?"

"Will…will you stay with me?"

He stared into her eyes for moment before nodding. He released her long enough to pull off his shoes and slip under the covers. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled against his chest, breathing in his scent. 

Chris lay there wide awake long after she had drifted off. There had been many times when they were young that one of them would have a bad dream and the other would come and stay the rest of the night, so this was normal. But it felt different somehow and left him confused for the second time that day because all he could think of as he held her was that she was his brother's. 


	7. Motivations

**Author's Note**: I will not be putting every episode into my story. In fact, the "Prince Charmed" ones were kind of an experiment. I'm not sure yet if I'll do it again. Sorry everybody, I meant to have this up a week ago but ff.net was having issues. Anyway, here are answers to the questions you posted - 

FuryPiper: 1. 'Ages?' Chris and Priscilla are about the same age. You will find out exact ages later but from what I have deduced through the show, Chris is supposed to be about nineteen, _maybe_ twenty. He said he was from about twenty years in the future and since he hasn't been born yet, he probably has to be under twenty. 

2. 'Does Paige have children?' Well, in Chris and Risa's future no, she doesn't because she didn't live past the day with the titans. Chris said instead of being turned to stone she died, so no kids but because she was saved, she will have children later. They just aren't in the story yet and Chris and Risa have to memory of them. Yet. 3. 'Does Piper find out?' Yes, she does. Just not for a while. 4. About your request for me to spell 'ya', 'yeah': I'll think about it but probably not. It has more of a slang feel and it's easier. I'm really sorry if it bothers you. 

Charmed-angel4: 'How old is Priscilla?' She is around twenty for the same reasons given above (#1).

Thanks again everyone! Getting all these reviews makes me keep writing. Enjoy!!  

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….well I do own a few things *riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies* but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, Pandora, Philip, Phaedra, Edward, Jonathan, Patience, Philomena, Lainie, Sera, Alec, and Shawn. Most of the characters will probably be in the sequel instead of this installment. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me. :) 

**Chapter Seven**

Closing the door behind her, Paige slipped into the elegant mansion and crept upstairs. Her careful footsteps were for nothing when she realized Richard was still awake. 

"Hey. Why are you still up?" 

"Couldn't sleep. I've been looking over these old books about my family. I just wish there was something I could do to undo everything we did."

"Baby you can't keep blaming yourself for what your family did. Your helping to set things right." Paige walked over and began to massage the tension out of his shoulders. 

"Yeah. That's what I have you for right? My atonement." His eyes twinkled playfully. 

She swatted him, "Are you saying that I'm torture."

He pulled her around in front of him, "Just seeing you walk by is torture Paige. Sweet, acute, torture."

She grinned coquettishly and kissed him.

"Let's head upstairs."    

***

Jason sat at his desk in Hong Kong and rubbed his eyes, fighting down a yawn. Only a few more signatures and he could crash. One other subject occupied his mind and kept away his concentration. Phoebe's friend, Risa Coller. She seemed so familiar and something about her reminded him of Phoebe but she had said they weren't related. And why was it that he go that same feeling that she was hiding something. That feeling he got from Phoebe and the rest of her family. 

He shook his head in frustration and tried to finish so he could get to bed.

"She's going to be the death of my sanity."

***

Priscilla awoke the next morning to feel her pillow moving. She slowly opened her eyes only to see white. It took her a moment to realize her head was resting on a firm chest. Her heart skipped a beat in memory of all the mornings she had woken up just like this and tears filled her eyes but she forced them away angrily. How could she miss him after everything he had done? A memory from when she was a small child before her mother died wafted to the surface. She had been playing in the attic and found an old picture of Cole. When she questioned Phoebe about it, she was shocked to learn that her mother could ever love someone like that. Phoebe's simple answer had been, 'If you love someone enough, you can forgive them anything.' Priscilla understood what she had meant now. 

As soon as she was sure Chris was still asleep, she carefully turned her head to look at his face. He was so peaceful when he slept. A small smile crept across her features and she brushed a lock of hair off his face. Gently, she untangled herself from his arms and the covers. Her feet tucked into her new slippers, she closed the door to the bathroom and prepared for a nice hot shower.

Chris stirred at the sound of water running. He turned to see Priscilla gone and started to panic until he realized she must be in the shower. 'Duh', he thought as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, 'Guess I'm not the brightest person in the morning'.

The shower turned off and he turned to see Priscilla emerge in a plush bath robe with a towel wrapped around her head. 

"Well don't you look squeaky clean." Chris remarked as she walked over to her suitcase. 

"Well you don't." She retorted with a smile and pulled out a black top and red skirt.

"Ha, ha." He scoffed, heading for his turn in the shower. 

As soon as Priscilla heard the shower turn on she dried off and changed into the clothes she had layed out.  

Brushing on some mascara and running a comb through her hair, she finished packing and sat by the window waiting for Chris. The city below bustled with thousands of people, all so unaware of what the future held.

"Hey, you ready?" Chris stood behind her, fully clothed and rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

Priscilla snapped out of her thoughts and turned to grab her suitcase, "Ya, let's go."

Chris grabbed her other hand and in a swirl of orbs they were back home at the manor. 

"I'm just gonna go and put my stuff away." Chris watched her walk up the stairs before looking about to see if anyone was home. 

After finding the house empty, he trudged up the stairs and knocked on Priscilla's half open door before walking inside. 

She was standing and looking down at her bed which was covered with neat piles of clothes organized per type. 

He whistled, "Wow. I always knew you were obsessive compulsive but you've just proved it."

Priscilla glared and swatted him on the arm. He gave her a mock hurt expression and pretended to rub his arm in pain. She rolled her eyes and turned her attentions back to the piles. 

"I'm trying to figure out where I'm going to put all this stuff. I practically filled up the closet when Mom took me shopping and now I have even more stuff."   

"I never did understand why women have to own so many items of clothing. Especially shoes." He fingered a pile and counted out five skirts.

"That would be because unlike men, we aren't willing to wear the same shirt a week in a row."

Chris snorted, "I've never done that."

"Uh huh…right."

It was Chris' turn to glare, "Hey, unlike some people, I didn't have the luxury of going where ever I wanted, when ever I wanted. Some of us had to stay underground."

Priscilla blinked and turned away. She picked up one of the piles and placed it in an open drawer.

Chris mentally kicked himself. 'Why had he said that? Granted it was a different kind, but she had still gone through hell with Wyatt.' 

He stood there with his hands shoved into his pockets and watched her, "Risa….Hey, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. It was way out of line. I didn't mean any of it."

She didn't turn around and continued to hang and shove the clothes wherever she could find a place. 

Chris swallowed and looked at the floor, not sure what to do. 

Her voice brought his head back up and he had to strain to hear her words.

"I know it was hard for you to be constantly in hiding. Living in fear that he would find you…but do you have any idea what it was like to live with him? To watch someone you love turn into something that you can't recognize anymore and know that he has become everything your family fought against? To be forced to kill innocents just to prove your loyalty to someone who you are secretly fighting against? To have their blood on your hands? To know that if you so much as mention his brother's name, bruises will be your gift in the morning? To share his bed and love him with all of your heart but live in fear every moment because you are his greatest enemy? So no, I didn't have the luxury of going wherever I wanted, whenever I wanted. If I took one misstep and someone was there to see it, he wouldn't have hesitated. I'd be gone. You were the lucky one." 

She turned around and no tears shone in her eyes but he could see pain etched into her. Pain that he wanted to take away with all of his heart.

"God Risa. Why did you do it? Why did you stay? You could have run. I asked you again and again if you were ok and you always lied and told me not to worry. Why did you let him do this to you?"

She couldn't look him in the eye as she spoke so she turned back to the closet and closed the door. "I loved him and I couldn't stand what he had become. I had to save him somehow and if I couldn't do that, then maybe I could save you." 

"Save me?" Chris blanched when she didn't say anything and reached over, grabbing her arm and forcing her to turn back around. 

"Risa. Tell me you didn't do it for me…."

She stared at the floor.

"Risa._ Tell_ me."

"I did it for him. But yes, I also did it for you."

Chris turned and punched the wall, "Damn it Risa!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Piper stood in the doorway staring at the two of them in shock and consternation. 

Both of them refused to look at each other and neither answered.

"Well? Would someone care to tell me why Chris is beating up my house?"

"I have to go do something." With that, Chris left in a swirl of orbs.

Piper looked to Priscilla for an answer but realized she wasn't going to get one and huffed, heading to Wyatt's room to for his lunch.  

Priscilla stood there, staring at the spot Chris had left. Her fists clenched at her sides as she vowed never to let another tear fall for any child of Piper's.


	8. Threats and Risks

**Author's Note**: WOW! I absolutely loved "Sleepy Halliwell" and I was happily surprised that Phoebe's child was actually a girl! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….well I do own a few things *riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies* but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, and Pandora. Most of the characters will probably be in the sequel instead of this installment. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me. :) 

**Chapter Eight**

Piper picked up Wyatt from his crib and carried him downstairs, her thoughts in a jumble about the sight she had witnessed upstairs. What was that all about? Anger, despair and confusion had been clearly seen on Chris' face and Risa had just stood there like a stone. No expression whatsoever except a flicker of something she couldn't identify in her eyes as Chris orbed away. What had happened between those two?

When she reached the kitchen, she found Leo and Phoebe conversing in hushed tones. 

"What's going on in here?" 

Phoebe jumped and placed a hand on her heart, "Jeez Piper, are you trying to kill me?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Some empath, can't even sense her own sister coming."

"Hey, I was a little distracted."

Piper eyed Leo questioningly, "So I noticed."

"The elders have caught wind that a plan is being been hatched by a new force. Something that has the whole underworld in an uproar. Word has it that this will win the war."

Piper's worry reflected in Phoebe and Leo's eyes, "Any idea who and what this plan could be?" 

"None whatsoever."

"We need to get Paige in on this. Is she at Richard's?"

"As far as I know. Leo, can you go get her please?"

"Sure." He orbed away and Phoebe took Wyatt from Piper and followed her into the kitchen. 

"Should we call Chris? He might be able to go and dig something up."

"I don't think he is going to be in the mood at the moment. I walked in to find him punching the wall earlier. I don't think we should bug him."

Phoebe's brow creased in worry, "What was wrong with him?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, but Risa might. She was in there and I think it had something to do with her."

Now Phoebe was really concerned, "I'm gonna go see if I can find out what happened."

Piper sputtered after her, "But what about-" She threw up her hands as Phoebe bounded up the stairs, "Never mind."

***

Phoebe knocked tentatively at Priscilla's door, her worry showing in her voice, "Honey, are you in there?"

"Ya, Mom. Come on in."

She pushed the door open to find Priscilla sitting on her bed. She sat down next to her, "Are you ok? Piper said something happened with Chris."

Priscilla nodded and forced a smile, "Ya, we were just fighting over what to get for dinner, that's all."

Phoebe scowled, "I seriously doubt Chris would punch the wall over whether to get pizza or Chinese. What really happened?"

"It's nothing, really."

"You're lying to me Prissy."

"So what? I don't have to tell you everything."

Phoebe's hurt expression caused Priscilla to relent, "I'm sorry Mom. I'm just a little grumpy right now. I….I don't really want to talk about it."

"It's ok, just know that no matter what, you can always come to me if you need anything."

Priscilla smiled and nodded, "I know. Thanks. You seemed upset about something when you came in."

"Ya, Leo brought news that someone is after Wyatt again. Not only that, but whatever they are planning has the entire underworld thinking they have won the war."

"Oh god."

"Ya."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Piper will probably have Leo take Wyatt up there until this blows over but he can't seem to find out any more information. We were going to send Chris but we don't know where he went."

"This isn't good." Priscilla chewed on her lip, deep in thought, "I can't be much help since a lot of this is different from my future. I mean, just the fact that Aunt Paige is still alive changes a lot."

"It's ok, I'm sure we'll think of something. We always do," Phoebe spoke with a bit more confidence than she felt.

Priscilla smiled slightly, "Ya…"

"Well, if you're ok, I'm gonna go and see if Leo is back with Paige yet."

"Go ahead. I'll be fine."

Phoebe hugged her and headed downstairs. Paige was indeed back and they had brought Richard along as well.  

Leo nodded at her, "Good, now that you're back let's come up with a game plan. I already took Wyatt up there while we were waiting for you."

"Do we know anything about this demon that is hatching this 'perfect' plan?"

"Not much. Just that he is part of an old order of demons with high ambitions." 

"That's it? No powers? Nothing on the plan?"

"Sorry, that's all I could find out."

"I guess all we can do for now is be on our guard. Paige? Why don't you go cook up some extra potions just in case?"

"No prob." 

Richard followed her into the kitchen and Piper turned to Phoebe. 

"Can you go look in the Book of Shadows for anything useful. I know there's not much to go on but it's worth a try."

"Sure."

Leo anticipated Piper, "I'll go check and see if the other elders have heard anything in the last two hours."

He orbed away and Piper was left to worry.

***

Priscilla carefully closed her door when she heard Phoebe making her way to the attic. She leaned against the door, praying her mother hadn't seen her eavesdropping. A sigh of relief escaped her as the footsteps moved on passed, intent in their mission. 

Determination shone in Priscilla's eyes and she reached out with her mind, finding what she was looking for and with a shimmer, she was gone.

***

Priscilla landed with a gasp and would have collapsed if not for the pillar that she grabbed onto to support herself. She hadn't used her power to borrow another's in a long time and it took too much out of her. After a few moments she won out over the dizziness and pushed off from the pillar to look at her surroundings. Pillars lined a hallway but only light shone through them, there seemed to be nothing on the other side. She followed the long hallway for at least ten minutes before she found herself in a pyramid-like chamber. Each side of the chamber held a door. Each shut and locked. 

As she approached one and touched the wood an echoing voice spoke from everywhere at once, "Who are you that you would disturb me? What do you wish that is of such importance that you must wake me?"

Priscilla looked about but saw nothing. It was a good thing she knew what to expect, mostly. "I am Priscilla Colette Dean. Daughter of the third Charmed One and I have come to seek the council of Three of as much renown as that of my mother and her sisters."  

"The child of a Charmed One? But the only one to be so birthed is a boy-child and he is of the second Charmed One. How can this be?"

"I am not of this time. You know not of me, yet. But the future is yet to come. Now let me pass to that which I seek."

"Hmmm…There are three of three that I guard here Charmed Daughter. Which do you seek?"

"I seek the three known as Spinner, Apportioner, and Inevitable."

"You seek the most powerful of the threes that are under my charge. But it is not a simple task to reach them. There is something I require for passage."

Wind as strong as any hurricane picked up out of nowhere and Priscilla had to shield her eyes from the dust that picked up. Great wings became visible from above as a creature seen only in sandstone descended into the chamber. 

The Sphinx blinked its yellow eyes, the human face showing curiosity as it landed. The large paws of a lion curled beneath in and its tail twitched. 

"What do you require of me?" Priscilla questioned when the dust settled and she could look up.

"There is a riddle that you must answer to seek the Fates: What force and strength cannot get through, I with a gentle touch can do. And many in the street would stand, were I not a friend at hand. What am I?"

Priscilla stood for a moment, thoughts running through her head until she came to the correct answer. "A key."

The Sphinx smiled softly, "Very good Charmed Daughter. Through that door are the ones you seek."

The door to her left creaked open and light shone in from the other side. Priscilla slowly walked through to find herself in another chamber. Three women sat in front of a never ending loom, each sewing her own thread. 

One of them looked up as she entered and greeted her, her hands never pausing. "Welcome Charmed Daughter. What have you come to ask of us?"

"There are three things that I wish to learn from you."

The second woman spoke, then the third. 

"Three questions for Three Fates." 

"An interesting coincidence."

She nodded, "I would know what has come to be known that will win the war for evil."

"You ask a question that we should not answer."

The first fate spoke again, "But we will. A demon lord known as Charnaurus has stolen ancient prophecies concerning the Fates of the Charmed Line. We tell you this because Fate is ours and that of whose Fate it concerns. It should not be meddled with by others. As you know, there are certain aspects of Fate that change with decisions made but there are more important things that are Inevitable. This is my reign and I must tell you that what Charnaurus wishes to do will change that which is not meant to be changed. But what he wishes to change, that we can not tell."

"But how are we supposed to prevent it if we don't know what to stop?"

"You will know when the time comes." The Fate returned to her ever-moving hands and the second Fate spoke, "What is the second question you wish to ask of us?"

Priscilla, still trying to file away the knowledge learned took a moment to remember the other things she had come to ask. 

"Has the future that Chris and I know as home been changed at all? The rules of time travel keep me from knowing if anything we have done has changed it for the better."

"Again, all can not be revealed but I will answer this, the threat of the future is still present but things have changed to make that threat less and less of what you know it to be. There are severe changes that have lent new outcomes you can not foresee. Know this child, all is the way it is for a purpose. We see to that."

A soft smile and compassionate face tilted upward as the third Fate lent her ear, "I think that your third question is one of the heart. Is it not Charmed Daughter?"

Priscilla looked down and nodded her head, "I wish to know whom my heart is tied to in your tapestry. I….I've loved Wyatt my whole life but somehow I feel as if that future is changing. I know now that I could never return to him."

The Fate's eyes shone as she spoke, "Matters of the heart are the most difficult and the hardest to foresee. I can not reveal with whom the thread of your heart is meant to intertwine but I tell you this: Trust what your heart tells you. What did you feel when you were with Wyatt? If one were to look into the aura you create when you are together, what colors would they see? There are three colors that must be present in every true love pattern we weave: White for love, red for desire, and gold to bind them together in a cord unbreakable by anything. Are these things in what you have with Wyatt?"

Priscilla's eyes shone with tears and a single one slid down her cheek but she didn't raise a hand to wipe it away. She let it fall, almost as if it were taking everything of Wyatt with it. "I understand."

"You will see much in time Charmed Daughter, just remember to trust those who love you and always follow where your heart leads you."       

***

Phoebe paced the house frantically, the others looking equally worried. 

Paige laid a hand on her arm, trying to still her, "I know they had some sort of fight but it's been days. We have to call Chris."

Piper and Leo nodded their agreement and Phoebe sighed in resignation, "Ok."

"Chris!! Chris get down here!!" Paige called out. 

A few moments later a swirl of orbs answered. "What do you guys want…."

Phoebe rounded on him, her finger poking him in the chest, "What the hell happened between you and Risa? She's been gone for three days and Leo can't find her anywhere!"

Worry and panic flooded through him as he glanced frantically between them, "She disappeared?"

"She hasn't been seen since Tuesday," Leo stated, his own worry showing. 

Phoebe was close to tears and looked at him imploringly, "Please Chris, if you know anything…."

"I honestly don't know where she is. I didn't even know she was gone."

"You don't think that who ever is after Wyatt……?" Piper mused.

Phoebe moaned and sat down, "I knew I shouldn't have believed her when she said she would be ok."

Chris closed his eyes. This was all his fault. If he hadn't been such an ass….. "We have to go look for her. Paige, you take the east side. Leo, why don't you and Piper look north. Phoebe and I will-"

He was cut off when suddenly a figure shimmered into the room. For the second time, Priscilla collapsed upon arriving at the Halliwell Manor.

"Oh god…" Phoebe rushed over but Chris reached her first. 

Priscilla braced herself on one elbow until Chris slid to the ground behind her and supported her against his chest. 

The others were relieved but wary. Piper's skepticism raised itself, "How did she shimmer? That's a demon thing…"

Chris ignored his mother, "God Risa, you know your body can't handle borrowing. Especially after traveling all the way back twenty years. What were you thinking? You could have been killed…."

"Chris….stop…" Her breathes came in short gasps and she looked as if she was going to pass out at any moment. "I know who's after Wyatt."


	9. Threats and Luck

**Author's Note**: I just wanted to say thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. And _xjelliepotatoex_, to hear that I made you stop disliking Chris is the biggest compliment you could give me! Thank you so much everybody!

1. I would like to once again apologize to any of you that are bothered by the whole cousin thing. I promise, there is a reason behind it that will be revealed later on. It isn't just random and it has actually been proven that it doesn't cause birth defects.

2. There have been more comments/questions about Risa's age so I will clarify but not be too specific. As we all saw in Phoebe's vision during Sleepy Halliwell, Chris is about four or five years old when Phoebe is pregnant. That would mean that Risa is that many years younger. But you have to remember that that was a 'perfect' future with no demons. In the 'not so perfect' future where Risa and Chris are from, she is only between one and three years younger. They are changing things by coming to the past so their birth times might be affected in the process for the 'perfect' future. That is all I will say for now. :)

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing….well I do own a few things *riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies* but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, and Pandora. Most of the characters will probably be in the sequel instead of this installment. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me. :)

**Chapter Nine**

"What?" They all stared in disbelief at her statement.

"How did you find out?"

Priscilla's vision was getting fuzzy, "His name is Charnaurus….." Everything went black and Chris felt her go limp against him.

"Damn." He picked her up and started toward the stairs, Phoebe fluttering nervously behind.

Piper scowled calling after them, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to take her up to her room."

"I have a few questions for you-" Piper retorted but was cut off.

"Look, I'm going to take her to her room. Then I will answer your questions. Ok?"

Piper finally gave in and grudgingly nodded her head.

When they arrived upstairs, Phoebe turned down the sheets so Chris could place her inside.

"Is she gonna be ok Chris?"

He tucked Priscilla in and ran his hand along her cheek. "Ya, I think so."

Both of them reluctantly left and headed downstairs to face the questions.

When they had sat down on the couch, Paige was the first to begin, "Ok, as I'm sure Piper wants to know, how did she shimmer? I thought only demons could shimmer."

"Risa has a small bit of telepath power. She uses it to borrow powers but it takes too much out of her so she almost never uses it. In fact, I'm surprised she could use it at all. Risa's never been able to skip through time more than a couple days at a time. I don't know how she got all the way back twenty years. It should have wiped out her magic for at least a couple months." Worry was still evident in Chris' voice as he explained_. 'It could have killed her......'_

Phoebe, still unsettled, tried to change the subject. "Leo, do you know anything about this Charnaurus guy?"

"I've never even heard of him. I should go see if the other elders have though. I'll be right back." He orbed away leaving the sisters and Chris to muse on the events that had just transpired.

Paige wrinkled her brow, "How did Risa find out about Charnaurus in the first place?"

"I have no idea but I intend to find out." Chris stated in determination.

Leo returned, his face white as a ghost. "I spoke to the other elders….."

"And?" Piper asked nervously.

"Charnaurus is an upper level demon who controls half of the underworld's resources but that's not the bad news. It seems that he has had his follows searching for the location of three scrolls. They contain prophecies about the futures of each of you and your lines." Leo paused and swallowed nervously, "News just reached the elders that The Hesperides have been attacked."

Chris looked skeptical, "Wait a sec…The Hesperides? As in Greek Mythology? The women who guarded the tree of Golden Apples?"

"Well, kind of. The Hesperides guarded every prophecy ever made, not a tree with golden apples. Now Charnaurus has what he needs."

Phoebe threw up her hands, "Jeez, what is it with us and mythological creatures! First it was Banshees, The Furies, Sirens, Harpies, Vampires, Valkyries, and then the Titans. Now we've got the Hesperides!"

"Not anymore. They were all killed and the three scrolls are gone."

Paige gasped, "Oh no….."

"What are we going do?" Chris questioned.

"We shouldn't do anything definite until Risa wakes up. She might have more information."

"I'll go scry and see if I can find out where this Charnaurus guy is." Piper stated before heading into the sun room.

Paige fidgeted for a moment before offering, "I'll check the Book of Shadows for anything. Hopefully there will be a vanquishing potion."

Leo glanced up at the ceiling, "They're calling me. I better go. Let me know if you find anything."

Phoebe and Chris glanced at each other before wordlessly getting up and heading upstairs to Priscilla's room. On the way,

Chris paused to grab a couple blankets and two pillows out of the hall closet.

When Phoebe looked questioningly at him he replied, "I'm not leaving until she wakes up. I assume the same for you?"

She nodded and they proceeded on.

            ***

Piper threw down the crystal in frustration, "I can't find him anywhere!"

Paige, who had joined her earlier after her fruitless attempt with the Book of Shadows, tried to console her. "Hey, don't worry. We'll beat him just like we've done the rest."

"Ya, but this is the one that's after Wyatt. The real thing this time. I just….I don't want to loose my son."

"I know honey," Paige wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick hug, "We'll think of something."

Leo returned in a swirl of orbs. "The other elders want you to go and see if Phoebe can pick up anything from where the Hesperides were attacked."

"I'll go get her." Paige offered, heading up the stairs. 

When she opened the door to Priscilla's room she found Chris and Phoebe camped out beside her bed.

"How is she?"

Chris looked up, "Her breathing is normal. Her body's just exhausted. She needs rest."

"Well I hope she gets it soon and wakes up cause we need more answers."

Phoebe glared at her but before she could speak Paige interrupted, "Leo said we need to go and check out the Hesperides' lair. Maybe you'll get a premonition or something."  
  


"I'm not leaving."

"Phoebe-"                                      

"No! I'm staying here until Risa wakes up," Phoebe shook her head vehemently.

"What is with you? I mean, I'm concerned about her too but that doesn't stop me from doing my job and helping to protect my nephew!"

Phoebe glared and her, "Don't you dare make me choose between my nephew and my-"

Chris glanced at her frantically and Phoebe realized what she had almost said.

Paige narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Between your nephew and your what?"

"My….ward. I just feel like she's my responsibility, ok?" Chris let out a breath as she covered her tracks. _That was close…_

Paige looked skeptical, "I doubt she needs anyone to look after her Phoebe. She's got to be what, eighteen? Nineteen? She can take care of herself and Chris can stay in case she needs anything. You don't have to baby-sit her."

"But…..," Phoebe sighed and gave in, "Alright. But Chris, you have to promise you won't leave ok?"

He nodded his head, "Promise."

"Ok, let's go." Phoebe followed Paige out the door, glancing back at her sleeping daughter.

            ***

They all orbed as a group to the location the elders had given Leo and were met with the sight of fallen pillars and destruction. They followed the corridor to a chamber with doors on each wall. Two of them were untouched while the third was blown to pieces, shards of wood and metal strewn about the floor.

A voice spoke cautiously from above, anger and fear evident, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The sisters looked about in confusion, bewildered as to where the voice was coming from.

"The Elders have sent the Charmed Ones." Leo answered.

A sigh came as the unknown entity spoke again, "Thank the Great Ones. I don't understand how this happened…..I failed them….." The voice faded away, leaving the sisters more confused.

"What was that?" Piper questioned.

"That was the guardian of the Hesperides, among others." Leo explained.

They proceeded on through the destroyed door and into the chamber within. Paige and Piper gasped upon entering. Phoebe groaned and covered her mouth. The bodies of the three Hesperides lay on the ground, charred and bleeding. Shelves were knocked over onto the floor, their contents scattered about.

"This is horrible…." Paige spoke softly.

Piper nodded in agreement and swallowed, "Phoebe, why don't you get started."

Phoebe walked over to one of the shelves and laid her hand on it. Nothing. She moved to the next, then the next, and on to the piles of scrolls that were left behind but still nothing. 

"Anything?" Paige asked even though she already knew the answer from the look on Phoebe's face.

"Nothing," She sighed in resignation.

"I know it's uncomfortable, but why don't you try the Hesperides." Leo suggested.

Phoebe nodded reluctantly and moved to crouch in front of the prone body of the Hesperide nearest the back of the room. As soon as Phoebe's hand touched her shoulder she froze.

_The three Hesperides were sitting in the chamber when suddenly an explosion was heard on the other side of the door. One of them called out in a worried voice but the only answer was crashing and yelling. The women glanced at each other in fright and moved the back of the room just as the door blew open. They shielded themselves with their arms and screams filled the air. A figure strode through the door but he was hidden from Phoebe's sight. "I have come for the Charmed scrolls. Give them to me and I might let you die quickly." His voice sent chills down her spine. Two of the Hesperides crowded forward in from of the third, hiding her from his view as she grabbed three scrolls from a shelf. "Give them to me now!" he roared. Demons of all types rushed forward from behind him, attacking the women. As the first two were cut down, Phoebe saw the third open her mouth and swallow the smallest scroll almost choking as she forced it down. The first demon, 'It must be Charnaurus' Phoebe thought, grabbed the scrolls from her hand. His eyes burned with hatred as he saw there were only two. "Where is the third??!! Where is it?!!!" When she refused to answer he cut her down like her sisters. _

Phoebe jerked back to reality, glancing frantically at her sisters and Leo, "They only got two of the scrolls!" 


	10. Attacks

**Author's Note**: Here are answers to the questions posted: 

ElleloveMax: 1. 'When did Paige die?' Paige died in the first episode that Chris showed up in (the one with the Titans). He said that in his future Paige died that day instead of being turned to stone, which later in the episode they got her out of. 2. 'Couldn't her and her boyfriend have been together and had a baby?' That episode was before she ever met Richard and she didn't have a boyfriend at the time so, no, there are no children of Paige in Chris and Risa's future but that doesn't mean that there won't be now because she didn't die. Because of the rules of time travel, Chris and Risa's memories don't change so they know nothing of Paige's children.   

Captainess Kay Sparrow: 'Did I see I Dream of Phoebe?' Yes and I thought it was as funny as you did when Piper and Leo 'slept' together! Oh, and I loved that you said ciao. My mom is half Italian so I'm used to hearing that :) 

Gate Traveling Neila: 'In this story, is Chris Piper's child?' Yes, Chris is Piper and Leo's second son. Just like on the show.

Uta: 'Why do you have to keep the love in the family? Share Chris.' I have said this before but I don't mind repeating it. There is a specific reason for the cousin thing. I just haven't revealed it yet in the story. IT IS NOT RANDOM. Just have patience :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….well I do own a few things *riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies* but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, and Pandora. Most of the characters will probably be in the sequel instead of this installment. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me. :) 

**Chapter Ten**

Back at the Manor, Chris stood by the window near Priscilla's bed waiting for her to wake up. He couldn't understand why she kept risking herself this way. That was his job. And then the argument before she disappeared. _How could she have suffered all that for him? Why hadn't he known?! _ He shook his head. Too many questions and no answers. 

She shifted slightly and he was instantly by her side, "Risa? Can you hear me?"

No answer. 

He sighed and went to stand back up when he saw the expression on her face. She was still unconscious but she looked as if she was in pain and panic flickered across her face. He sat down next to her in time to hear one word slip through her lips, "Don't…." 

He watched in confusion for a moment until he realized she must be having a nightmare, "Risa? Wake up honey, it's just a dream. Come on, open your eyes. Please, just wake up. Risa?" 

He reached out to touch her face and jerked back as an image flashed into his mind. 

"What the hell?" He muttered before reaching out again, this time laying his hand on her cheek and not removing it when the images came. 

 ***

Phoebe gestured frantically to the Hesperide in front of her, "She swallowed one of the scrolls!"

Paige winced, "She swallowed it?"

"Well, it was the smallest- but that's beside the point! It means that Charnaurus didn't get one! We have to get it out….."

"How?" Piper asked skeptically. 

"Paige, can you orb it out?"

"I'll try." She held out her hand and ordered, "Scroll!" 

With a swirl of orbs the scroll was in her hand. 

"Yes!" Phoebe smiled triumphantly. 

"What does it say?" 

"Maybe we should wait to open until we get back to the Manor." Leo suggested.

Phoebe nodded in agreement. She wanted to get back and see how Priscilla was doing.

Leo reached out and took Piper's hand, orbing away. Paige did the same with Phoebe and they were all back at Manor. 

"We should go tell Chris what we found."

"Maybe Risa's awake," Phoebe darted up the stairs ahead of them, the others following close behind. 

When they caught up, they crowded into the doorway, trying to see what had stopped Phoebe.

Chris was sitting on the floor as white as a ghost, staring at Wyatt as he slept in his play pen. They had brought it into Priscilla's room before they left so Chris could watch both of them at once. 

Phoebe slowly approached him, "Chris? Are you ok? What happened?"  

He didn't answer and continued to stare at Wyatt.

"Chris? Hello!!" She waved her hand in front of his face and he slowly turned to look at her. 

"Get him out of here."

"Why? What happened?"

"Just get him out of here."

"Chris-"

"I said get him out of here!!!!" He yelled, sending Piper scurrying over to scoop him up. 

Leo grabbed her hand and orbed them away.

Paige scowled at Chris, her hands on her hips, "What the hell is wrong with you Chris? Did something happen? What are we protecting him from?"

"Me."

***

Somewhere deep underground, demons of every type and level gathered. 

Charnaurus stood before them, and they cowered in fear for his wrath was fully upon them all.

"I needed all three of those scrolls and I only have two! Which one of you can explain this to me?!"

The entire room was silent and this only added to his anger. A few lower level demons went up in flames at the flick of his wrist, the others fearing that they might be next. 

"I want you to find that other scroll no matter the cost!"

They all remained still.

He growled, "GO!!"

They shimmered away leaving Charnaurus holding the two scrolls, their seals broken.

He glanced toward the shadows to his left and spat, "Find them. I want them dead within the hour."

***

Richard stood in front of the closet full of magic his family had accumulated over the years. Most of it would go to the sisters, while the more dangerous potions and spells would be destroyed. 

He was about to begin going through it when he heard the familiar sound of someone shimmering behind him. On instinct he grabbed the first vial he saw and whirled about, tossing it toward the demon that had appeared behind him. 

The demon howled in rage but did not burst into flames. The Potion had hit him right in the eye. The only eye he had. With a curse he disappeared leaving Richard shaken and alarmed. 

He headed for the sister's manor.

***

On the other side of the world, Jason sat in his office preparing for his next meeting. He had been there for four hours and was beginning to feel like he needed a nap but he hadn't finished yet. Phoebe kept popping into his mind at the most inopportune moments and he couldn't concentrate. There was something that she wasn't telling him and it was driving him crazy. He knew she would tell him when she was ready but that didn't mean he wasn't curious. 

He was just about ready to give up and head home when to his astonishment, a man appeared out of nowhere.  Not only was that weird enough but he had only one eye. 

"What the hell is go-" But he was unable to finish his sentence as the man looked him straight in the eye. 

Jason collapsed onto the floor clutching his chest. It felt as if his heart was on fire. The man disappeared as quickly as he had come, leaving Jason gasping for breath and fading fast.   

***

Phoebe was about to interrogate Chris when the door bell rang repeatedly. 

Paige shot him a look that said, '_We aren't finished yet_,' before heading downstairs, Phoebe close behind. 

They opened the door to find a very worried and disheveled Richard.  

"A demon just attacked at the mansion."

Paige stared at him in alarm, "Are you ok?"

He nodded but his eyes betrayed his worry.

"Why don't we go and see if he's in the Book of Shadows. Did you get a good look at him?"

He nodded again, unable to speak, and they headed to the attic. 

Before they were halfway up the stairs Phoebe froze.

"Phoebe?" Paige questioned.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she clutched at her heart, "Oh god, Jason."

"Jason? What do you mean?" 

They heard footsteps running down the hall above them and Chris skidded to a halt in front of them. 

"Risa's disappearing!"


	11. Jason

**Author's Note**: Thanks to those of you that reviewed. Sorry I haven't been posting as often, I've just been really busy. 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….well I do own a few things *riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies* but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, and Pandora. Most of the characters will probably be in the sequel instead of this installment. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me. :) 

**Chapter Eleven**

"What?" Richard asked in astonishment.

Chris was panicking, "It's like she's flickering. I don't know what to do."

Phoebe managed to get her wits about her through her panic and grabbed Paige's hand, "Chris, stay with Risa! Paige, get me to Jason now."

The parties departed leaving Richard just standing there, "Umm…What about me?"

***

When Paige and Phoebe landed they found Jason on the floor deathly pale and unmoving.

"Oh god…" Phoebe ran to him and checked his pulse. It was there. Barely. 

"He's alive!"

Paige hollered at the ceiling, "Leo! Leo help!"

He was there in an instant, "What's wrong?"

"It's Jason, I don't know what's wrong with him…." Phoebe was crying by now, afraid to loose him and her daughter. 

Leo darted over, his hands glowing as he healed him. 

Jason opened his eyes and winced, "What the hell happened….."

"Jason…..Thank god…" Phoebe latched onto him.

He blinked blearily, "Phoebe? Wha…..Babe, I can't breathe."  

She released him right away and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry….I just thought I had lost you." 

"I thought I had lost me too. What happened? What are all of you doing here?"

Phoebe glanced at Paige and Leo uneasily. _How could they explain this? _If it had just been her, she could have said that she wanted to surprise him but her sister and ex-brother-in-law tagging along? Not so easy.  

"Phoebe?" He questioned when she didn't answer. 

"Look Jason. I can't explain all of this right now. Whoever hurt you could come back. We need to go to the Manor."

A look of confusion crossed his face, "The Manor? That's all the way in the states. Shouldn't we go to the Hong Kong police? Hell of a lot closer."

"That won't do any good. I need you to trust me and not freak out ok?"

"Freak out about what?"

"Just trust me." 

When he nodded hesitantly, she glanced at Leo and he grabbed Jason's shoulder and orbed. Paige and Phoebe followed right behind them. 

As soon as they landed, Jason stumbled away from them, his eyes wide as he took in where they were. "What the hell did you just do? How……How are we….?"  

Phoebe stepped forward and she could see that it took all of his strength not to back away from her. 

"This is what I've been trying to tell you for a while. It's why I keep disappearing and why I always seem to have family emergencies." She paused and took a deep breath, "Jason, I'm a witch." 

He stared at her. "Oh, is that all." 

And promptly fainted.

***

Chris sighed in relief when he saw Priscilla solidify permanently. He grabbed her hand and held it close, still afraid that she might disappear. 

Richard had followed him upstairs and stood in the doorway watching them. "You really care about her, huh?"

Chris looked at him questioningly, "Of course."

"It's just that I've never really seen you like this. Not that I'm around much, but you act different with the sisters than with her. I guess it's because you don't have any secrets with her, am I right?"

"Mostly."

A thump was heard downstairs and they hurried to investigate. They found Jason on the floor with Phoebe hovering above him looking guilty. Piper looked like she was trying not the crack up and Paige was glaring at her. Leo just rolled his eyes.

"Is he ok?" Richard asked.

"Umm, physically yes. We made it in time for Leo to heal him. Emotionally? Maybe not. He just found out that I'm a witch."

Chris arched an eyebrow, "And he passed out?"

Phoebe nodded glumly.

"I see." He snickered silently and walked over, placing his hand under Jason's nose. The tiniest energy balls any of them had seen danced across his palm, tickling Jason's nose. 

Jason sneezed and sat up, "Tell me that all of that was a really weird dream. Tell me that I've been working too hard."

"Sorry baby." Phoebe smiled tentatively. 

"Let me get this straight. Witches exist and you are one of them."

"Yup. So are Piper and Paige. Although, actually Paige is only half witch. She's also half whitelighter and-"

"Whoa, whoa wait. A white what?"

"A whitelighter. It's kinda like a guardian angel."

Paige glared, "It?"

Phoebe winced but ignored her, "Richard is a witch too."

"Wait, there are male witches too? Wouldn't they be warlocks or wizards like Harry Potter?"

"No, warlocks are bad. Witches are good and can be either male or female." 

Jason glanced at Leo and Chris, "And what might you two be? Faeries?"

Chris crossed his arms in indignation.

"Actually, I'm a whitelighter. I used to guard the sisters." Leo explained. 

Phoebe added helpfully, "He kinda got a promotion, so Chris is our whitelighter now. Although, like Paige, he's only half whitelighter." 

Jason rubbed his forehead as the beginnings of a headache formed, "This is all way too confusing. I....I just need some time to process all this."

"That's perfectly understandable. You just have to process it here until we figure out who hurt you, ok?"

"Ok…."

Piper looked pensive for a moment before questioning, "Do you remember anything about what happened? What the person looked like?"

"I don't think it's something I'll ever forget. He appeared out of thin air and he only had one eye. But it looked red as if it had something stuck in it or it had been hit with something."

Richard blinked, "That's the same one that attacked me. I hit him with a potion right in the eye before he left. It must have been the same one."

They stood in silence for a moment as they absorbed this new information. 

Chris was the first to speak, "This wasn't random. It looks like he was going after those close to the Charmed Ones. To be more specific, the men in their lives. But why?"

"Do you think this has anything to do with the scrolls?" Piper voiced.

"Scrolls? What scrolls?" Richard asked in confusion.

"Three scrolls guarded by the Hesperides. A demon named Charnaurus killed them and stole two of the scrolls. Fortunately, we have one of them."

"Why are they so important?" 

Leo answered looking worried, "They talk about the Charmed Ones." 

Alarm showed on Richard's face, "This isn't good." 

"Nope." 

***

Charnaurus growled and one of his lackeys went up in flames. "You have failed me, Balor. Those who fail me do not live long."

"Forgive me my lord. The witch lover of the third Charmed One heard me and damaged my eye with a potion. If not for that, both him and the innocent would be dead."

"I don't care about your excuses! I want them dead!!!" He roared. 

Balor bowed deeply, "Give me time my lord. They will die."

"They had better. Go to Lir. I want that eye in perfect condition the next time you leave."

"Yes my lord." He bowed again. 

"Oh, and Balor? Don't forget the Elder."

He nodded and shimmered away.

Charnaurus paced back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back. "I need that third scroll."

***

Chris figetted, "Umm, if you guys don't need me I'm going to go and check on Risa."

"I'm coming too." Phoebe followed him up the stairs and into Risa's room. "How long do you think she'll stay like this?"

"I don't know. It could take weeks for her to recuperate her magic and strength. I really don't know."

"Are you going to tell me what happened that has so you upset at Wyatt?"

Chris looked away and crossed his arms, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Chris-"

"No."

She sighed in resignation, "Alright. Fine. But just remember how things have gone before when you kept too many secrets." 

He scowled half heartedly at her.

She snorted and nodded toward Priscilla, "You're just as stubborn as she is, ya know that?"

A smile quirked at the corner of his lips. "Yeah, I know."

A knock came at the door and they turned to see Richard peek inside. "They want you guys downstairs." 

"Did they find anything on the demon?"

"No. They're going to open the scroll."


	12. The Littlest Scroll

**Author's Note**: Thanks to those of you that reviewed. I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been posting as often, I've just been really busy. Forgive me? ^_^ 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….well I do own a few things *riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies* but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, and Pandora. Most of the characters will probably be in the sequel instead of this installment. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me. :) 

**Chapter Twelve**

"So soon?" Phoebe asked in confusion as they descended the stairs. 

Leo answered from the living room where everyone else waited, "Well, since Risa isn't awake yet and we can't find out anything else about Charnaurus, we need to know what kind of information they are gaining with the other two scrolls. Plus, it could help us." 

Chris glanced at Phoebe with a worried expression. She didn't have to be psychic to understand what was wrong. _What if the scroll said something about him or Priscilla?_

Trying to stall for time so they could think of something, Phoebe began to ramble. "Are you sure we shouldn't wait? I mean, what if it's one of those thingies were if we know what is going to happen it might not happen because we know it's going to happen so we try too hard or don't do something because we're afraid it might keep it from happening but by not doing it we are actually keeping it from happening?"

The others stared at her. Chris took advantage of the situation and grabbed the scroll, "I have no idea what you just said but it sounded good to me. Let's wait. I'll just take this somewhere safe until we're ready to read it." With that he orbed away, leaving the rest still confused.

"What just happened?" Paige asked.

Piper shook her head in bemusement, "I have no idea." 

***

Phoebe slipped upstairs while the others were talking and started jotting down a restorative spell. When she had finished, she called Chris as quietly as she could, hoping that no one downstairs had heard her. 

He swirled in and solidified, "What?"

"Take me to where ever you put the scroll. We need to read it."

"But they'll know someone read it when they see the seal broken."

A grin crept across Phoebe's face and she held up the piece of paper. "Don't worry, I've got that part taken care of."

When they landed, Phoebe blinked in surprise and stared at Chris. "You have got to be kidding me. You hid the scroll here?"

They were standing in the middle of Stonehenge.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, yeah, I know….But it's shielded. You can't use magic to find anything inside the ring. If you scried for it, it would just spin in circles. Plus, they'd never think to look here." 

"You got that right."

He grabbed the scroll from under one of the smaller stones and handed it to her, "Let's just get it over with shall we?"

"Alright, alright." She broke the seal and unwound the old parchment. 

Just as she was about to read it, Chris glanced up in alarm, "Mom's calling. Something's wrong." He grabbed her hand, scroll and all, and orbed back to the Manor.     

Both immediately ducked as demons fired at them.

Piper was blowing them up as fast as she could but she didn't see the one that shimmered in behind her. He held a slim dagger above her heart and growled into her ear, "Where is the scroll witch?! We know you have it!"

Chris flicked his hand and the demon went flying.

Paige summoned the dagger from the floor and sent it into his chest. He screamed and burst into flames, leaving only ash behind.   

The other demons saw that reinforcements had arrived and retreated. 

"Damn them, I just had this carpet cleaned." Piper complained as everyone brushed themselves off. 

Jason peered around the rail of the staircase, his face pale. "Is the ghost clear?" 

Phoebe gasped and turned, "Jason!" 

"Do you guys have to deal with this kind of stuff all the time?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Pretty much. Are you ok?"

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? Not quite sure yet. Give me a few more days, then ask me again." With that he headed back upstairs and closed the door to his temporary room. 

Paige chuckled softly and Phoebe glared at her.

"What?" Paige asked innocently.

"What are you laughing about?"

"It's just, that is exactly what you said earlier when asked if he was ok. You two really need to spend less time together."

Phoebe frowned sadly, "Well, depending on what he decides about all this, I may be spending no time with him."

The mirth left Paige's face, "I'm sorry honey, I wasn't thinking. But don't worry about it, Jason loves you."

"I just hope it's enough."

***

While this discussion was going on, Chris tried to sneak away. 

Piper caught his movement out of the corner of her eye, "Not so fast young man!"

He turned around, the expression on his face akin to that of a child with his hand stuck in the cookie jar. 

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Might that be the scroll?"

He gulped. "Maybe."

Phoebe's eyes widened when she realized his predicament. The seal had been broken already and they hadn't had time to fix it. _Dang! Think Phoebe!_

An idea came and she rushed over, scolding him, "Did you think you could just run off with it again? There have been enough secrets around here and we want to know our future, so hand it over buddy." The mirth in her eyes made him realize what she was planning and he 'reluctantly' handed it over, careful to keep the seal side hidden. 

"Thank you. Let's sit in the kitchen shall we?" She headed off before anyone could respond and took the opportunity to whisper the restorative spell. She smiled as the wax melted together again. 

When they were all seated, she handed it over to Piper. 

"Let's get this over with shall we?"

She broke she seal and unrolled it, the top and bottom edges curling under. "Here goes nothing….."

_" 'The Power of Three was broken, but when the lost one is found, it shall be restored.' "  _

Paige interrupted her as she bounced up and down in her chair, "That's me!" 

Piper glared at her and she settled down.

_" 'When she is found, they will be more powerful, for she will bring the blood of a whitelighter to the Three. If she lives to bring forth children, they will play a pivotal roll in rescuing the one who has slipped into darkness.' "_

They all began asking Chris questions and he waved his hands in the air, "Stop! Stop! One at a time."

Paige was the first to speak, "I have kids?"

"Actually, no."

She pouted, "None?"

"Remember? I told you guys when I arrived that Paige was originally killed by the Titans, not just turned to stone."

Phoebe looked over in concern, "Wait a minute. But we saved her. You said she doesn't have any kids. Does that mean she still dies?"

Richard spoke up, "Actually, maybe I can help explain this. The way time travel works is that those who move through it don't receive the changed memories until they return to their time. Even then, it's gradual. Chris doesn't know because he only knows the future he left, not the one we are creating now."

"You really come in handy, you know that?" Paige smiled sweetly at him.

Phoebe rolled their eyes as she smiled. They were so cute. 

Piper looked toward the window, "By the one who has slipped into darkness, they mean Wyatt don't they."

It was more of a statement than a question but Chris still nodded.

She shook her head to clear it and returned to the small scroll.

_" 'Part of her journey will be spent in helping others through situations she did not previously foresee. They will be her training for she is meant to teach as well as guide.' "_

"Teach? What do they mean by that?" Paige screwed up her nose. 

Richard chuckled softly, "I can't really see you as the professor type."

Piper snorted, "Yeah, she'd die in those stuffy teacher's clothes."

"Is there any more?" Paige asked, impatient to have her 'fortune' told.

"Not much. I mean, it is a pretty tiny scroll."

"Well just get on with it then," She nudged. 

_" 'She will find a companion who will give her what she needs and if both learn to give and take, they will be together all their days. Until death do they part.' "_

"It's kinda vague don't ya think?"

The others nodded in agreement. 

"Nothing really useful except that we now know to get Paige pregnant as fast as possible. We need those little offspring to help their cousin." Piper joked as she rubbed Paige's flat stomach.

Paige swatted her hand away and glanced at Richard, a slight blush to her cheeks.

Phoebe took the scroll and started to hand it to Chris, "Here, why don't you take this back to- " 

But before she could finish, something caught her eye.

"Hey, look at this…." She took the top of the scroll and straightened out the curl to find the top edge rough as if it had been torn. Directly beneath it was a single sentence: 

_" '-will cause a power to be born that surpasses all before it. If this does not come to pass, all is lost.' "    _


	13. Awakening

**Author's Note**: Response to Reviews- A couple of you pointed this out: "It's 'is the coast clear', not 'is the ghost clear'". I realize that, it was a joke since they deal with ghosts on a regular basis. Sorry about the confusion ^_^

Unknown: 1. You said that you had seen me make that 'mistake' several times and I don't remember using it elsewhere. Could you e-mail me with the others? Thanks. 2. You mentioned you had numerous studies about genetic disorders with cousins, I also have numerous studies about that being a myth and that the studies were badly done and inaccurate. As always there are two sides and we never know completely for sure. Obviously if there is a history of genetic diseases in the family, two people from that family having children is going to increase the risks but not if they weren't there in the first place. I would have given some examples of websites here but I spent nearly an hour trying to get ff.net to upload the chapter and it wouldn't work with them in here so, if any one is interested, e-mail me and I will send them that way.  

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….well I do own a few things *riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies* but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, and Pandora. Most of the characters will probably be in the sequel instead of this installment. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me. :) 

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Paige blurted out. 

As per the pattern when there was something they didn't understand, all looked to Chris. 

He was staring off into space, a funny look on his face.

"Chris? Hellooooo…..Are you in there?" Phoebe waved her hand in front of his face.

He jerked back to reality, "What?"

"Do you know what it's talking about?" 

He shook his head in denial, "I have no idea."

Phoebe scrutinized his face, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." 

She wasn't convinced, she could tell something was off but she didn't push.   

"Why is there only a piece of the sentence?" Richard inquired.

"If my history is right, the prophecies were all written on one piece of paper. It must have been torn in the wrong spot," Leo mused.

"I hope the other scrolls have more information. This one was so vague." Phoebe said, getting up from her chair.

"And little." Paige grumped. 

Phoebe ignored her, "I'm starving, do you guys want anything to eat?"

Everyone starting rattling off what they wanted and while she tried to keep track, Chris slipped upstairs unnoticed. 

Once inside Risa's room, he sat on the edge of the bed and tentatively took her hand, afraid that he might again see things that he never wished to. He felt pressure on his hand and glanced up at her face in surprise to see her eyes fluttering open. 

"Chris?" She mumbled groggily. 

A smile spread across his face, "Hey sleepy head."

"What happened?"

"You used too much magic. You know better, what were you thinking?" 

"I wanted to help."

"By getting yourself killed?"

"It was worth the risk."

"Like hell."

She would have loved to get into a verbal battle with him but at the moment she didn't have the energy. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple days, I thought you would be unconscious for a week at least."

A small smile flitted across her face, "I've got strong genes. Comes from mom's side."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of 'witch', where's mom?"

"She's downstairs trying to curb the mad rush for food." Just as he was finishing, Priscilla's stomach growled. She looked down at it sheepishly, "I guess I'm a bit hungry too."

One of his eyebrows quirked upward, "A bit?"

"Ok, ok. I'm so hungry I could eat an entire antelope." 

"An antelope? What are you, the Lion King?" 

She swatted his arm lightly, "Hey, don't make fun."

He smiled and got up, "I'll go get you something. Be back in a sec."

***

Phoebe was standing with the phone to her ear, rattling off the list of requests for food when Chris entered the kitchen. She mouthed silently, 'Do you want anything?' 

He shook his head and opened the fridge. It was practically empty. He checked the cupboard next and put a few things on the counter. 

Phoebe watched curiously as he started up the stove and began dumping things in. She hadn't known that he could cook. She didn't finish on the phone until whatever he was cooking was almost done. Hanging up the phone, she ventured forward and peeked inside the pot. 

"You're making minestrone soup?" 

"It's Risa's favorite when she's not feeling good."

"You're making it for Risa?" She asked in confusion before understanding dawned on her face. "She's awake?"

"Yup."

She up the stairs before Chris had time to blink. He chuckled and began dishing the soup into a bowl. 

When he joined them upstairs, Phoebe helped Priscilla sit up so she could eat. 

After the first sip, she closed her eyes, savoring the taste. "I haven't had this in years. Thanks Chris."

He quirked a half smile, "No problem. I'm just surprised I remembered how."

"Yeah." She whispered, looking at her soup as she brought another spoonful to her mouth. 

There was a wistfulness to the air, and Phoebe almost felt as if she was intruding. 

A loud yawn broke the silence and Priscilla smiled sheepishly.

"Good thing you didn't do that with a spoonful of soup in your mouth." Chris joked, taking the bowl and setting it on the bedside table. 

Priscilla reached out her hands for the bowl back, a pretty pout on her face. 

Chris laughed, a real, actual laugh, and wagged his finger at her, "No more soup until after you rest. At this rate you're going to fall asleep with your head in the bowl."

She mock scowled at him before consenting and burrowing into the covers. "Night mom." 

"Night sweetheart."

They slipped out of the room and down the stairs. The food had arrived and everyone was stuffing their faces at the table. Richard nudged a couple boxes toward them and Phoebe took one, examining the contents. When she was satisfied that it was indeed what she had ordered and that one of these obviously horribly starved people hadn't eaten it, she settled down and dug in. 

She offered Chris some but he declined, saying he wasn't hungry. Now that they were away from Priscilla, she could see that something was indeed off about him. She wanted to talk to him about it but now wasn't the time. Right now, she wanted her Chinese. 

***

There was no other way to describe Charnaurus at this moment but completely and utterly pissed off. 

"How hard is it to get one little scroll from three witches?! I don't care if they're the bloody Charmed Ones! I need that scroll! The end of the last sentence is missing and I must know what it says! All depends upon it! It could change my plans drastically!"

His minions bowed low and each hoped that he wasn't in the mood to kill any of them. 

He calmed down somewhat, "Has Lir finished with Balor yet?" 

"No my lord." 

"I suppose this will have to wait until then. But when that hour comes, you had better not fail me again." 

***

The Manor was relatively quiet for the next week with no demon attacks. But instead of being relieved, it had the occupants in a constant state of paranoia, expecting them to show up at every moment. Phoebe and Chris had managed the convince the others not the press Priscilla until she had her strength back.  

Jason began emerging more and more from the hole he had put himself in as he thought things over but he wouldn't even broach the subject of magic. Yet. Phoebe was just glad that he hadn't left completely. With him still at the Manor, it meant there was still hope. He was surprised to find Priscilla there but when it was explained that she was a witch too, he said he didn't need to hear anymore. 

They had decided it was best to keep Wyatt up with the Elders. Just in case. Piper hated it but agreed. Leo took her up to visit him everyday and though it was awkward at first, they secretly enjoyed each other's company. 

Priscilla's magic still hadn't returned but she was well enough to move about the house freely so they all sat down to have a meeting. 

"Risa, let's start with how you found out about Charnaurus."

"As I'm sure Chris told you, I can borrow powers but not very often because it drains me. I shimmered to the dwelling of the Three of Three. It houses the Fates, the Hesperides, and the Graces. I sought the council of the Fates. They informed me of Charnaurus' plot to get the scrolls."

Leo nodded and spoke sadly, "While you were unconscious the Hesperides were killed and two of the scrolls taken by Charnaurus." 

She paled, "They're dead?"

"Yeah," Phoebe patted her hand, "but the good news is that one of them swallowed the smallest scroll and we were able to retrieve it. It was Paige's. Pretty vague but-" She stopped when she saw the look on Priscilla's face. "Are you ok?"

"Ye…Yeah. I'm fine." She refused to look at Chris as his eyes burned into her. 

Phoebe had had enough, they both knew something about that fragmented sentence, and she was going to find out what. 

Right now. 


	14. The Truth

**Author's Note**: Once again I am sooo sorry I have taken so long to update. I'm president of a drama club and we are having a bit of a 'crisis' with our current play and I just haven't had the time to write. I am really sorry and thank you so much for sticking with me. This chapter might be a bit choppy but I have three projects that are due at school so I wasn't able to spend as much time on it.   

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….well I do own a few things *riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies* but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, and Pandora. Most of the characters will probably be in the sequel instead of this installment. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me. :) 

**Chapter Fourteen**

Chris glanced at Phoebe and froze. She was looking right at him and the look on her face brought one thought to his mind: Crap. 

His panic was justified when she spoke a moment later, "I have had it you two. No more secrets. You know more than you are letting on and we need to know what it is. Now."

He growled in frustration, "Alright! Fine. I guess you all have a right to know. We better start from the beginning." Priscilla moved closer to him on the couch and took his hand as he began.

"Phoebe already knows some of this but don't get mad at her because I made her promise not to tell. I'm not just some random half witch half whitelighter trying to save Wyatt…….I'm his younger brother."

Piper's eyes flew wide and she stuttered, "Wh-what? You're….you're mine?"

"And Leo's. In my future you never split up."

Paige's jaw had dropped, "Wait a minute, that's why you were so worried about who Piper was seeing?"

"Well yeah. I had to make sure I was actually born." He turned to look at his parents and ducked his head in shame. "Do you guys hate me?"

"Oh god honey, _no_." Piper whispered. 

Leo was still trying to absorb the information, "But why didn't you tell us. It would have made things much easier for you."

"I was afraid that if I told you, it might mess with things. Look, I know you have a lot of questions and I promise I'll answer them but we need to focus on what is important right now."

Phoebe spoke up, "Not only is Chris your guys' son, but Risa is my daughter. Her real name is Priscilla."

"What?!" The others started in shock.

***

Charnaurus smiled at Balor. "It appears you are back to health. Are you ready to finish what I have asked of you?"

"Yes my lord." 

"Good. But this time, kill them all."

***

"Another 'P'? Cool. But you'd think we would have figured it out. She looks exactly like you!" Paige huffed.

"Ummmm….would any of you care to explain this to me?" Everyone had completely forgotten that Jason was in the room.

Phoebe was the one to speak, "Well, as witches we have certain spells that allow us to travel through time. Risa is your daughter."

He swallowed and gazed at his daughter. "Hey."

"Hi Dad."

Richard cleared his throat. "Not that I'm not enjoying all the mushiness and I don't know about you guys, but I want to know what they know about the scroll."

Everyone turned to Chris and Risa, their hands intertwined in support of each other. 

"I hate to say it, but maybe we should figure out who this demon is first. I mean he nearly killed Jason." Phoebe suggested. 

Piper snorted, "Alright, alright. What do we know about him." 

"He has one eye," offered Paige.

"Besides _that_." Piper rolled her eyes.

"It felt like my heart was constricting. Almost like a heart attack." Jason supplied quietly.

"So we have a demon that causes heart attacks?" 

"I don't think so," Leo mused, "Richard hit it in the eye before he went after Jason so what if his true power was diminished?"

"You mean that icky eye of his would usually stop a heart? A little reminiscent of a basilisk don't ya think?"

"Well, they could be related. He was a bit scaly and snake like." Richard replied. 

"If that's true, how do we kill it?"

"Obviously a potion to the eye doesn't work. Maybe just like the basilisk we have to make him look at himself."

"Guess we better go out and buy a bunch of mirrors," Piper sighed.     

"Great, more money." Phoebe huffed. 

"I could get them." They all turned to Jason in shock. "Now don't get me wrong, this doesn't mean I've made my decision. I just want to make sure this thing doesn't come after me again." 

"Ok. Why don't you go do that now and we'll get everything else ready here."

He nodded and walked out the door. Paige squeezed Phoebe's hand, "its progress."

"Yeah." She turned to look at the two Charmed offspring, "Don't think that you two are getting away with not telling us about that scroll but we have to deal with this first."

Priscilla smiled and saluted, "Yes ma'am, mom sir."

Phoebe chuckled and shooed her and Chris up the stairs. "Why don't you guys go and get the crystals. We might need them."

When they were gone from sight she sighed and turned back to the others, a smile playing across her lips. They're hands had still been locked when they went upstairs and neither of them had seemed to notice.

***

Paige and Phoebe headed into the kitchen to make potions with Richard while Piper and Leo sat in the living room trying to absorb the new information that Chris was their son.

"I don't know where to start….." Leo said softly.

Piper shook her head, "Me neither."

"I just….he's our son."

"Yeah."

"Piper….." 

"Leo, don't."

"Piper I have to say this. I love you. I've always loved you and I always will. Screw the rules. We did it before, we can do it again. I should have seen that before. I may be an Elder now but that should mean that I get to make the rules and decide what's best for me and what's best for me is you."

Her eyes had darted up to meet his. "You better not change your mind."

"Never."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll never leave you again."

She smiled and tears swam in her eyes, "I love you too."

***

Phoebe and Paige stood by the door listening to the conversation in the other room. At the last words they slapped a high-five, careful that they weren't heard. Richard rolled his eyes as he worked on their abandoned potion. "Hey you two. I think this is done."

They reluctantly tore themselves away and helped him bottle up the potion. 

"There. Now all we have to do is wait for Jason to get back." Just as she finished the sentence, the door slammed, "Never mind, I guess he's here."

Jason walked into the kitchen laden down with bags and bags of mirrors. He set them down and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "I got a whole bunch of these two. They are completely reflective on the outside so they will act like a mirror. I thought they might be helpful."

"Thanks Jason." Phoebe smiled brightly and for the first time since he had found out their secret, he smiled back. 

            ***

When they all felt comfortable in the fact that they were as well prepared as they could be, they sat down to finish hearing about what they knew about the scroll. 

Chris glanced at Priscilla, "Do you want me to tell them Risa?

"No…..I'll do it." She looked down at her lap, "I know you all want to know what that last line in Paige's scroll means and you were right Leo. It _is_ a fragment from the previous one. My mom's." 

"So the scrolls go in order?"

"Yes. Aunt Piper's is first, then Mom's, then Aunt Paige's which you have."

Piper blinked, "What about Prue's?"

"Prue's is no longer housed with the others because the power of it became null when she died."

She nodded in sadness then continued, "……..So, what is the fragment talking about?"

Chris squeezed Priscilla's hand and she smiled at him in thanks before looking back at the others. 

"It's talking about me."


	15. Prophecies

**Author's Note**:  Sorry again for the long wait and uber-sorry that the chapter is a little on the short side. I promise to make the next one nice and fat. J  

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….well I do own a few things *riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies* but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, and Pandora. Most of the characters will probably be in the sequel instead of this installment. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me. :) 

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Wait, wait, wait….How is it talking about you? And why is it in your mother's? Shouldn't you have your own?"

Priscilla shook her head, "The scrolls talk about the Charmed Ones and their lines. That means all of their offspring as well. As you discovered the scrolls alone are pretty vague and don't give very much information. It was discovered in my future that if the Charmed Ones were to place all of the scrolls together in order, each holding their own piece, the papers would merge together and give a very precise and complete record. Unfortunately, when this was found out, there was no longer a Power of Three."

"You mean we were all dead?" Paige asked, taken aback. 

"Not all at once but at the time that we came back from, yes. You are all gone."

"Wow." Piper said softly. She reached out and took Chris' other hand cautiously. "I'm sorry."

"Mom, it wasn't your fault. You don't have to apologize."

A smile spread across her face, "You just called me 'Mom', you realize that?"

He smiled back awkwardly, "Yeah."

Priscilla looked down at her lap, "The fragment says that something will cause a power to be born that is greater than any other. This has to happen or all is lost. Well, that something is the union between two of the Charmed Children." 

"The Charmed Children?" Paige asked in confusion.

Chris' expression had darkened. "Any child born to a Charmed One but in this case, Wyatt and Risa." 

"What about you? You're a 'Charmed Child'. What made you think it was talking about Wyatt?" Piper questioned.

"Wyatt's the one with all the power. His birth was foretold. Me? I can't even heal." A deep bitterness entered his voice and Priscilla looked at him in concern. 

"Chris. That wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do and the two people who could have did nothing. It was _not_ your fault. You saved my life."  

"What are you guys talking about? What wasn't his fault?" Piper's eyes darted between her son and niece.

Chris refused to look at her so Priscilla answered. "When I was four, mom died and I went to live with Dad in Hong Kong for three years. I came home to visit often but not enough. Aunt Piper was the only sister still alive and she had Wyatt and Chris to look after so she thought it might be safer for me with Dad. Leo did all he could to help but truth be told, he wasn't around much. Since the loss of the Power of Three when Aunt Paige died, the balance was tilted toward evil. He was out there trying to eliminate threats and keep us all safe but he just was never there for Aunt Piper or Wyatt and Chris. The day I turned seven, I came back to San Francisco. I wasn't in the manor for more than two hours when a demon attacked. He seemed to know exactly what we would do and what to do to stop us." 

"How?" Paige interrupted. 

"Wyatt. He was only ten at the time but he had already started to turn without anyone realizing it. He never meant for anyone to get hurt. Right then anyway. He just wanted it to look like they had spirited him away in the attack so he could begin his plans without interference. He was only _ten_…..Things didn't go as planned. The demon shimmered in and grabbed me. Piper couldn't blow him up so she offered to let him leave if he let me go. Wyatt was going to sneak away while you were distracted but the demon couldn't ignore the chance to kill the last of the Charmed Ones and their line. He moved to kill me but Chris threw him across the room. Piper moved toward me as he flew but as he passed by her he threw his dagger. It hit her in the side and punctured a lung. Wyatt just stood there. He didn't do _anything_. We called for Leo but he never came. You died."

"My vision." Phoebe murmured.

"What?" Piper frowned, still in shock. 

"I had a vision right after Risa showed up about the day you died. Its how I found out about Chris."

"So, what happened after that?"

Chris finally spoke up, "We can't tell you. Not now at least. We may have already said too much."

"This is getting really old, you realize that right?"

"Yeah." They chorused, bowing their heads. 

Paige chuckled, "You guys sound so guilty."

"Do you guys have a way to call that demon evil thingy so we can be rid of him?" Jason asked.

"Nope." 

A dark chuckle came from behind them, "Were you talking about me?"

They froze, fortunately, for if they had turned around they would all be dead.

"Don't look him in the eye." Piper whispered.

Mirrors were everywhere and Chris located the demon without trouble. An idea suddenly popped into his head. 

"Paige, call the binding crystals around him when I say." 

She nodded. 

He orbed, landing behind the demon. Lightning fast he slipped a dagger from his belt and reached around his head, plunging it in Balor's single eye. 

He screamed and threw Chris into the wall.  

"Now!" He yelled.

Paige orbed the crystals around the demon and everyone let out a sigh.

"Wow. That was surprisingly easy."

"Care to tell me why we didn't kill him?"

Priscilla helped Chris to his feet as he nodded, "He can tell us what Charnaurus is up to and lead us to where he is."

Phoebe smacked her forehead, "Why didn't we think of that?"

Chris opened his mouth and she shook her head, "Never mind. Forget I said that."

Priscilla scrutinized the demon, "Ya know, he really doesn't have very good luck with that eye. First the potion and now the dagger. Gotta suck for him."

Chris gave her a funny look, "What, are you empathizing with demons now?"

"No, I just find it ironic that his one source of power keeps getting messed up. Shouldn't we take the dagger out though? The screaming is going to be a bit of a distraction during interrogation." 

Paige orbed it out and handed it back to Chris. "Where did you get that anyway?"

He ignored her question and walked to the edge of the wall created by the crystals.

"Why didn't you attack us when you first came in."

Balor growled at him.

Chris' eyes narrowed, "If you tell us, instead of slowly picking out every little particle of what once was your eye, we'll do it all at once."

Leo made a face and Paige mouthed silently, 'yuck...'

The demon winced and managed to hiss out, "I wanted to hear where you put the third scroll. My master needs it desperately."

"Why does Charnaurus want it so badly? What is he planning?"

"I do not pretend to know all that my master pla-" He began but thought better of it when Paige motioned menacingly with a spoon she had grabbed from the kitchen.

"He meant to kill the fathers of the Charmed Children to keep them from being born."

"But Wyatt's already a toddler. Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose? After all, he's the one all the scrolls talk about. Plus, we know he goes evil in the future. Having the rest of Charmed Children around obviously doesn't make much of a difference."

Balor's face screwed up into a smile, "Can it be that you truly do not know?"

Everyone glanced at each other. "Know what?"

He chuckled. 

All hell broke loose.   


	16. The Reason

****

Author's Note: Hides in laundry basket and peeks out from under the lid. I am SOOOOOOO sorry I took so long you guys!!! I had writer's block and had to get another story out of my head before I could continue this one. You have no idea how guilty I felt but I was just way too busy. I promise that the next chapter will be out right away this time. :)

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing….well I do own a few things riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, and Pandora. Most of the characters will probably be in the sequel instead of this installment. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me. :)

****

Chapter Sixteen

Demons shimmered in from all corners of the room and all they had time to do was duck. Most of the demons went straight for Leo, Jason, and Richard. The girls and Chris did all they could to keep any of the blows from being fatal.

"We can't last like this!" Priscilla cried from behind the overturned couch. "We have to get out of here!"

"What about the demon?! We need the information he has!" Chris yelled from behind a potted plant as he threw energy balls at their attackers.

"Leave him to me!" Paige replied from across the room. "Just get everybody out!"

Chris darted behind the couch and crouched beside Priscilla and Piper while Leo grabbed Jason and Richard.

Paige did as promised. She broke the barrier created by the crystals and grabbed their prisoner.

"Now!" She screamed orbing out, the others following close behind.

They landed in Richard's Mansion and sighed in relief. They hadn't been followed.

Paige quickly set up the crystals, which she had snatched, before Balor had time to even think about getting away.

"I'll be right back," Richard said as he walked off in search of supplies to fortify the Mansion just in case.

Everyone just kind of collapsed, grateful for yet another close escape.

"Why can't things just go smoothly for once?" Phoebe whined.

"Because that would be too easy." Paige promptly answered.

Phoebe just made a face.

It was about ten minutes before any of them felt up to getting on with the interrogations.

"What is it that we don't know?" Leo questioned.

"Many things Elder."

"Don't get smart with me," Leo growled, "You're in no position to do so."

"As you wish, Elder. It would help if I were to told the other prophecy."

They all glanced at each other, "Why should we tell you? If you were to escape you would take the information straight to Charnaurus."

He nodded at them, "Indeed, it is a possibility but if you do not, I will tell you nothing."

"I guess we should tell him." Piper whispered as they gathered close.

"Yeah, we just can't let him get away." Chris stated in agreement.

They turned back, "Fine. Deal."

Paige read her scroll aloud,

__

" 'The Power of Three was broken, but when the lost one is found, it shall be restored. When she is found, they will be more powerful, for she will bring the blood of a whitelighter to the Three. If she lives to bring forth children, they will play a pivotal roll in rescuing the one who has slipped into darkness. Part of her journey will be spent in helping others through situations she did not previously foresee. They will be her training for she is meant to teach as well as guide. She will find a companion who will give her what she needs and if both learn to give and take, they will be together all their days. Until death do they part.' "

He smiled, "It is as we suspected. You asked why we wanted to kill the fathers' of the Charmed Children when Wyatt is already born? And I thought the Charmed Ones were supposed to be intelligent."

Phoebe glared at him, "Get on with it."

"Isn't it obvious? 'If she lives to bring forth children, they will play a pivotal roll in rescuing the one who has slipped into darkness.' Any child born to the Third Charmed One may ruin our plans by 'rescuing' Wyatt once he has turned. We couldn't have that now could we?"

"But what about Jason? Why go after him?"

Balor smirked, "Now comes your scroll, witch. If I am not mistaken, there should be the end of a sentence on the scroll of your younger sister?"

Phoebe nodded grudgingly.

"The second scroll speaks of your time with the half demon but that is hardly of importance. It is your time with the innocent that is of greater interest."

Her eyes darted to Jason and stayed there as the demon began to speak again.

"It speaks of a child. A daughter who if joined with the child of the First Charmed One-"

__

" '-will cause a power to be born that surpasses all before it. If this does not come to pass, all is lost.' "

Phoebe finished for him, her face white.

Glee sounded in Balor's voice, "So that is it!"

"What? What is it?!"

Paige ordered but he just smiled.

All of their eyes flew to Priscilla. No surprise appeared anywhere on her face.

"You knew about this?" Piper asked incredulously.

She nodded her head, her eyes downcast.

"Chris?" Leo questioned.

"I knew."

"How could you do this?" Piper sputtered.

"I'm sorry."

"This is information that we needed to know you two! These half-truths have got to stop!"

"I didn't want to talk about it ok?!" Priscilla blew up, startling everyone. "My life is none of your damn business!"

She turned and stalked out of the room leaving them all behind in various levels of bewilderment and anger.

Chris started to follow her out when Leo grabbed his arm, "Just what the hell is going on son?"

He wrenched his arm loose, "You have no idea what it was like for her. No idea." He turned around and left.

When he found her, she was sitting on the stairs leading up to the third level of the Mansion.

"You ok?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I blew up like that. I just……"

He gathered her into a hug, "Hey, I know…..it's ok."

When they separated she banged her fist on the stair in frustration, "I hate that he's still controlling my life like this."

"I know the feeling." He said as he smiled lopsidedly.

She turned to look at him, "Yeah, I guess you do, don't you. Did you know that's why he kept me around?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"The Prophecy. That's why Wyatt kept me by his side for so long. He spent hours with his advisers trying to discover what this power was so that he could turn it to his cause. The whole time he was feeding me potions to keep me from conceiving, figuring that if he couldn't find a way to turn it, he could keep it from being born at all. He didn't think I knew……but I did."

"Oh god, Risa. I had no idea….." Remorse shone on his face, "I had no idea that was why."

"It was my burden to bear."

He started to contradict her but she placed her figure on his lips silencing him.

"Don't Chris. Please."

He nodded and she removed her finger, the feeling of his lips still warm on her skin.

"You were the only thing that kept me going, you know that? I wanted to give up so many times but I couldn't knowing you were still out there. If I was gone, he would have found you."

Realization and horror dawned on his face, "You mean you would have killed yourself?"

"I started to so many times but you would pop into my mind and I couldn't go threw with it."

"It would have killed me." The intensity in his eyes threw her off balance. There was something there she couldn't quite read.

"Chris…."

"It would have killed me, Risa. It still would." He spoke insistently and something fluttered in her chest.

"I couldn't stand that…." She whispered, licking her lips.

His eyes flew down to her lips and she froze, her pulse speeding up.

"Chris…."

He darted forward, capturing her lips hungrily with his own. Her arms wound around his neck as she responded wholeheartedly. It was minutes before they pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Risa, I…."

Before he could finish, a crash below sent them running downstairs.

When they reached the room, they saw the others fighting a demon while another tried to free Balor. Just as he managed to break one of the crystals, Chris threw an energy ball that caught Balor in the chest sending him to the floor. The other two shimmered out, obviously thinking he was dead but he was still breathing as they gathered around him.

Chris kneeled on the floor, the dagger once again in his hand as well as a mirror. "Tell us what else you know and I'll end your suffering."

Balor growled, though it came out as more of a gurgle. "You witches think you have everything figured out don't you? Well let me tell you boy. It's not 'Blessed' Wyatt who is foretold to join with the Child of the Second Charmed One. It's you…."

Chris staggered back, dropping the things in his hands as he turned to Priscilla, eyes wide in shock.

Her face was as white as a ghost and her hand shook as she raised it to touch her swollen lips, evidence of their previous encounter.

Their eyes met.

She bolted.


	17. The Talk

**Author's Note**: I promised this one would be out sooner and here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….well I do own a few things riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, and Pandora. Most of the characters will probably be in the sequel instead of this installment. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me. :)

**Chapter Seventeen**

Chris stood shaking, the others staring at him in shock.

"Chris, what….?" Phoebe started to say but he was already stumbling away, following Priscilla's inane flight.

For the second time that day he found her sitting on the stairs. Her arms were resting on her knees, her head buried. She made no sound as he approached, only continued to rock back and forth.

He swallowed and reached out a tentative hand, "Risa?"

When she didn't move he touched her shoulder only to have her jerk away.

He winced as if struck and went to sit against the wall of the landing.

They stayed like that until their mothers came looking for them.

Phoebe sat next to Priscilla but she stood up and turned around, heading up the stairs.

Her mom trailed after, disappearing down the hallway.

Piper crouched in front of Chris, her eyes questioning.

He shook his head, eyes filling.

She gathered him into her arms and for the first time in fourteen years he cried on his mom's shoulder.

Phoebe tried to keep up with her daughter but it was certainly a challenge. Priscilla entered a bedroom at the end of the hall and finally stopped.

"Honey, are you ok?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

She turned around, her eyes bright. "Do you think I'm ok? I just found out that most of the shit Wyatt put me through was for nothing! We were all wrong! Oh god….It was _Chris_….."

Phoebe pulled her over to sit on the bed, "I'm so sorry baby."

"I just….I can't believe it."

"I think Chris is in a bit of shock at the moment as well."

Priscilla moaned and buried her face in her hands, "Really, really bad timing."

"What do you mean?"

"Ummmm, well…….we kind of….ummmm…..he kissed me upstairs before the other demons came."

Phoebe's eyebrows arched toward her hairline. "He kissed you?"

She blushed, her fingers once again to her lips. "Yeah."

"Well, that must have been some kiss by the looks of them. 'Bout time, too." He mother said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Mooommm!" Priscilla whined.

"Honestly, did you think I wouldn't notice the way you two look at each other? I may be your mother, but that doesn't make me stupid."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked cheekily.

A pillow smacked her in the face followed by, "Hey! I resent that remark."

"Sorry."

"Whatever. So, did you like it?"

"Mom!!"

"Well?"

Once again Priscilla found a blush creeping across her face, her hands trying to cover it. "Jeez! It's been years since I've blushed like this."

After a glare from her mother she relented, "Yeah. It was really good. But I ruined everything! He followed me up here the second time and I just couldn't bear to look at him and I kind of…flinched away when he touched me."

"Oh, Risa…"

She hung her head, "I know! It was the worse possible thing I could have done given the circumstances. Now he probably thinks I hate him."

"He'll understand, you just need to talk to him. _Soon_."

"I know. I just can't face him right now. I need time to process all this and…." She blushed again, "I don't think I could look at him right now without thinking about the prophecy."

Phoebe smirked evilly, "Two Charmed Children shall be joined eh?"

"God, Mom!" She was now a permanent shade of fluorescent pink.

"Sorry sweetie. I couldn't help it." Phoebe said with a chuckle. "Why don't you stay up here for a while. You know, sit by yourself and think things over. You can come downstairs when you feel ready."

Priscilla reached over and hugged her, "Thanks Mom."

"Any time. Do you need anything?"

"Actually, I am a bit hungry."

"I'll get you something."

Piper and Chris were still sitting on the landing talking when Phoebe came down the stairs.

His eyes shot up hopefully and fell when he saw his Aunt.

"Is she alright?" Piper asked in concern.

"She will be. She just needs some time to sort things through."

Chris sighed, his eyes downcast. "Can't blame her."

"Hey." Phoebe said, crouching in front of him. "She's not mad at you, ya know."

His face rose, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

They all got up and headed downstairs.

Paige was sitting with the guys and the room was dead silent.

"So?" Leo asked.

"Everything's ok." Piper said. "Well, as ok as it can be considering the circumstances."

"I'm just going to grab some food for Risa. I'll be back."

Phoebe started out the door before stopping. "Ummm, actually I have no idea where the kitchen is."

Richard smiled, "I'll show you, I get lost in here sometimes myself."

They left everyone to discuss the resent discoveries and traipsed across the mansion until they found the kitchen.

"I'm afraid there isn't that much food. Being a bachelor means I get a lot of take-out."

"It's ok. Mind if I just raid the fridge?"

"Not at all, help yourself."

Phoebe stuck her nose inside, emerging a few minutes later with a box of leftover enchiladas and rice. "This'll do."

"Here, I'll get it." Richard took the box, dumping it on a plate he removed from the rack and stuck it in the microwave.

"So how long are you planning on staying that way?" Phoebe questioned, leaning up against the counter.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"How long are you planning on staying a bachelor?"

He smiled slightly, ducking his eyes. "Actually, I was going to propose to Paige this weekend but I haven't exactly had the chance with all this stuff going on."

Phoebe squealed, smothering him in a giant hug. "Oh my god! Congratulations!"

"She hasn't said yes yet."

"Oh, fiddlesticks. Of course she will." She said, waving her hand dismissively. "Do you have the ring?"

"Yeah…" He fished around in his pockets for a moment before removing a black box.

Phoebe opened it to find a gold band set with three brilliant diamonds. "Oh! It's gorgeous!"

"Do you think she'll like it?" He asked tentatively. "It was my Grandmother's."

"Of course she will! You know three is her favorite number!" She said with a wink.

They parted, him putting the ring back in his pocket and going back to the others, her headed upstairs with the steaming plate of food.

When Richard reached them, Chris was sitting off by himself, not really joining in the conversation.

He sat down between Paige and Piper, accidentally bumping the latter.

Piper winced and looked down at her arm, "Oops, guess I wasn't as careful as I thought."

Blood leaked through the sleeve above her right bicep.

Leo's brows furrowed, "Here…" He healed her quickly and they sat smiling at each other.

"Could you guys get a room please?" Chris grumbled as he rolled his eyes, receiving a glare from each. "No, seriously. I need to get born."

Paige cracked up at the look on Piper and Leo's faces.

"We've got enough trouble looking after one son thank you ve….." Piper started to say until a look of panic crossed her face. "Oh, God. _Wyatt!_"


	18. Making Up

**Author's Note**: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I took so long. I have a bunch of college stuff and I have been sick recently. You can all throw things at me but the guilt is eating me up enough. :) I will try to finish the story and update with the last few chapters soon. Thank you all for sticking with me. And thank you so much for the reviews. They are what keep me writing and made me update.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….well I do own a few things riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, and Pandora. Most of the characters will probably be in the sequel instead of this installment. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me. :)

**Chapter Eighteen**

Piper was in a panic and it was all Leo could do to keep her from bolting back to the Manor.

"How could we leave him there?! What kind of mother am I to forget her son?! What if they found him?! Oh, God! We have to go back now! We have to-"

"Piper, calm down. We can't-"

"Don't you dare tell me we can't go back! He is our _son_! How can you even consider-"

"Mom! Look, I'll go back."

Leo shook his head, "Chris-"

"No Dad, _you_ can't go, they're still trying to kill you. And Paige is too easy a target."

"Hey!"

"I didn't mean it like that. You're one of the Charmed Ones. Therefore they want you more than me. It's the unborn me they have to worry about, not the future me."

"Be careful Chris." Piper enveloped him in a hug. "I don't want to loose either of you."

"I know Mom." He orbed out of her arms.

Piper wiped the tears from her face, "Like father like son. I used to hate it when you did that."

Leo grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

"How could we have left him?"

"I don't know sweetheart."

Chris landed in the hallway outside Wyatt's room inside the Manor. He leaned in close to the door, listening to the voices that slipped through.

"-stupid Charmed Ones. They were so concerned about me, they forgot all about one of their own!" Laughter followed. "Now that they are on the run, perhaps I will take up residence in this Manor of theirs. Just to spite them. But first, I must take care of some business. Keep trying to break his shield. I shall return shortly."

Chris smiled as Charnaurus shimmered out. _Perfect_. He quietly opened the door and mentally rejoiced. Charnaurus was too confident that he had them on the run. He had only left two of his henchmen upstairs with Wyatt. Before they had time to even blink, energy balls hit them and they were up in flames.

He blew on his fingers theatrically and hurried over to Wyatt. "Hey Bro, let's get you out of here. What do you say?"

Wyatt babbled his agreement and Chris orbed them out. As soon as he landed, Piper had Wyatt in her arms and was cooing and crying all over him. Chris chuckled, _poor kid_. Really, he was just as happy to have him safe. Someone cleared their throat and he turned around the find Priscilla standing on the stairs. She motioned with her head for him to follow and headed back up without waiting for him.

When he finally caught up with her she was curled up in an armchair in a small sitting room on the third floor. "We need to talk." She whispered.

"Yeah." He agreed, sitting across from her.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes were downcast but he could still see the remorse and confusion in them. "I just….I needed time to process it. I'm still processing it."

A small smile quirked at his lips. "Me too." His face turned serious, "Risa, I-"

She lifted her head, "Don't Chris." She got up and knelt in front of him, taking his hands. "Never regret it. I don't regret it."

A watery smile flitted across his face. "I don't regret it. I just wish that we had known…..God, everything would have been so different."

"Yeah…But that's why we came back. We have the chance to change that future. For the better."

Chris cupped her cheek in his hand and looked into her eyes questioningly. She nodded and he leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was softer than their first, more gentle. He pulled away and she sighed. "We better go down stairs. I think our parents are starting to worry that they birthed crazy children."

He chuckled. "They should worry. We are crazy."

Priscilla slipped her hand into his and they headed downstairs. Everyone was once again sitting in a group, Wyatt on Piper's knee.

"We need to stop him once and for all. As far as we know, Charnaurus is the only one who knows about the prophecies. But how do we kill him?"

"We can't," Chris said, sitting on the couch, "Wyatt has to do it."

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Wyatt is the only one powerful enough to kill him." Chris reiterated.

"But how?" Leo questioned.

"I don't know. That's up to him."

Jason's shocked voice intruded, "You want to send a baby?"

"He's more than just an ordinary baby. An ordinary witch for that matter." Paige consoled.

"We need to attack quickly. Charnaurus is moving his headquarters into the Manor but he doesn't have all of his henchmen moved their yet. Plus, I had to kill two of them to get Wyatt and it won't take him long to figure out what happened when he gets back." Chris supplied.

"Jason has to stay here. He can't defend himself there and we can't have any distractions," Phoebe stated, taking his hand. "Leo and Richard should stay too."

They started to object but Paige cut them off, "I know you want to help but remember the prophecies. We can't risk loosing you. Plus, that way if they attack here, you can protect Jason."

They finally nodded, neither liking it one bit. Richard drew Paige off to one side, as did Leo with Piper. Phoebe and Jason moved into the other room, leaving Chris and Priscilla.

"I don't think I need to tell you to be careful-" She said, smiling slightly.

Chris' face remained serious. "Risa, I don't think you should go. You're still weak and-"

She lifted her fingers to his mouth and stilled his lips. "You're right. But I'm still going. I'll hide and distract them with my telepathy."

"Just like you used to do when we were kids, huh? I hated it when you did that. I couldn't orb anything." He complained good-naturedly.

She smiled cheekily, "That was the point."

"Promise me you'll be careful?" Leo requested.

"I promise…..But there's something I need to tell you…." Piper ducked her head.

"What is it?" He asked in concern.

"Remember when I had that breakdown last week?"

"Yeah…"

"Remember what happened after?"

"Yeah," Leo smiled.

Piper blushed, "Well….I think I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Leo exclaimed. He enveloped her in his arms and whirled her around.

When she was back on the ground, he placed his hand over her stomach and gazed at it in wonder. "Chris. Wow."

"Yeah." Her grin was as bright as the sun.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Richard asked worriedly.

"Of course."

"I just don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to loose you either," Paige said, smiling, "I'm the happiest I've ever been when I'm with you."

"Really?" He smiled.

"Really."

"I was waiting for the right moment to give this to you but now's as good a time as any," He said, digging in his pocket.

She looked at him questioningly as he pulled out a black box. "This belonged to my Grandmother and I was hoping you would accept it."

He opened the box and presented it to her as he dropped to one knee. "Paige Matthews Halliwell, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "God yes!" He slipped the ring onto her finger and was barely back on both feet when she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"I want you to be careful, ok?" Jason stated, taking Phoebe's hand.

"I will."

"I wanted to let you know that I'm ok with all this and more than ok with you. I'm moving back to San Francisco to be with you."

"Jason…" Phoebe's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I love you and I want to be with you. And our daughter while she's here."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They regrouped and prepared to head out. It had been decided that Paige would orb Piper and Phoebe in while Chris snuck Priscilla and Wyatt in so they could hide. The others wished them luck and they orbed out, ready for battle.

"I hope this works." Leo prayed.


	19. Sneak Attack

**Author's Note**: Ok, I would like to apologize for the ridiculously long wait to all the people who have been begging me to update. I lost interest in this story and became CRAZY busy with college, but it was your reviews and pleas that drove me to whip up this chapter. I hope those of you who have stuck it out won't find it too disappointing!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….well I do own a few things riffles through purse and pulls out a piece of gum and two pennies but none of the Charmed Characters except my own creations being: Priscilla, Brennan, Petra, and Pandora. Most of the characters will probably be in the sequel instead of this installment. Please don't steal them. They like it here with me. :)

**Chapter Nineteen **

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe landed in battle positions, but it was deserted. The Book of Shadows lay on its pedestal, untouched. Phoebe strode quickly over and picked it up, never so thankful that couldn't be touched by evil. She petted the cover lovingly, "Oh, I love this book," and handed it to Paige to send back to Jason's with a quick swirl of orbs. She had been perfecting her ability to send things to specific locations as well as summon and deflect them, and it certainly came in hand now.

Just as she finished, Chris orbed Priscilla into the room, Wyatt in her arms. His little face was screwed up in concentration, as if he knew the serious situation they were in and that he had to do something.

Piper smiled proudly before focusing on the task at hand. "Ok," she whispered, "we'll go ahead, you two stay a bit behind and keep yourselves and Wyatt _safe_."

They nodded, waiting a bit as the Charmed sisters moved toward the stairs. They could hear voices downstairs, but didn't encounter any demons in the first few rooms they checked.

The first demon they came across was easily dispatched by Piper with a quick flick of her hand, and they continued forward. Dispatching the low level guards easily as they came across more, the closer they came to the stairs leading to the first floor.

Wyatt frowned and babbled, Priscilla shushing him, as they came upon the stairs. His frown deepened, and he squirmed in her arms, babbling some more. "Wyatt, shush, we have to be quiet."

Piper turned to take care of him, when all of a sudden he disappeared from Priscilla's hip in a whirl of orbs. The group gasped, eyes widening as panic began to settle in.

"What happened?" Phoebe quiried.

"Where'd he go?" Chris murmured worriedly.

Priscilla looked anguished, "I didn't do anything, I swear. He just started getting wrestles and then left. I don't understand."

"What do we do now? We needed him for this plan to work…" Paige fretted, turning to peer around the railing at the parlor downstairs.

"Let's see if Charnaurus is here, if he isn't, we'll dispatch as many as possible, and retake the Manor anyway." Chris suggested, discreetly taking Priscilla's hand in his to comfort her. He could tell she felt guilty for not being able to keep Wyatt from leaving.

"Sounds good to me, move out but stick close to each other so we can orb out if they become too much to handle or if Charnaurus appears. Move out." Piper ordered, leading them quietly down the stairs.

The parlor was filled with about a dozen demons, and the five witches immediately started in on them, Piper and Chris blowing them up, while Paige redirected any fireballs thrown at the group.

Priscilla stuck close to Chris, slipping into the minds of the demons.

One started screaming, clawing at himself. "It burns! Why does it burn?!"

While another looked down at herself in horror, "Get them off me! Get them OFF!"

Each was quickly dispatched in their distracted state by Piper, Chris, and Paige, while Phoebe kept a look out to make sure reinforcements didn't sneak in from the other rooms.

Demons did trickle in but with Phoebe's warnings, they were defeated as well, and they group began to feel a hint of security and hope that this plan might actually work.

OOO

In the basement, Charnaurus stood facing a dark corner. He smiled, his pointed teeth glittering. "It has begun my lord. The Charmed ones have no idea."

Turning, he addressed the only other demon standing in the light. "Lir, you know what to do. Go take care of them."

Lir smirked and bowed, before shimmering out of the room.

Charnaurus turned to the figure in the shadows. "It will not be long my lord."

From the darkness, Wyatt babbled his agreement.

OOO

Phoebe turned to the group, "That seems to be all of them, what do you think?"

Piper nodded, "It's been five minutes and no more have come, but something just doesn't feel right. That was too easy."

Chris nodded, "Like a trap. I don't like this. Maybe should regroup at Jason's and figure out what happened to Wyatt. Something is definitely wrong."

"What if that is what they want us to do though? Lead them back to the fathers?" Paige fretted, fiddling with the ring that now adorned her left hand.

"Let's search the rest of the house again, just to be sure." Piper suggested, glancing at them for their reactions. When her gaze rested on Priscilla, she paused, "What is it?"

"We didn't check the basement." She murmured, gazing in it's general direction. "There's something…..something off about the basement. I can't pinpoint it though, it's like my telepathy is reflecting off a mirror….."

"Risa what is it?" Chris asked, seeing the apprehension that was growing in her eyes.

"There's only one person that has ever been able to do that……Wyatt."

Piper gasped, darting toward the basement before Paige grabbed her arm to stop her. "What are you doing?! If Wyatt's down there we need to go get him!" She barked at her sister.

Paige shook her head, "Something still doesn't feel right, we can't go in half-cocked."

Chris and Phoebe nodded their agreement, while Priscilla continued to have a far off look in her eyes.

"Maybe Wyatt felt something and went down there to take care of it? It wouldn't be the first time he's done something impulsive." Phoebe suggested. "Don't worry Piper, he can take care of himself, I'm sure he's alright. With our luck, he'll have already taken care of Charnaurus."

Piper sighed in frustration, "We can only hope, but we can't know until we get down there!"

Priscilla finally seemed to snap out of her haze and turned to her family, "I think we need to go down there. Now."

They looked at her questioningly, but seeing that that was all she was going to say, they began moving towards the basement.

Lir stepped out of the kitchen into their path, his wrists snapping his hands forward and two sickly yellow orbs of swirling energy connected with Piper and Priscilla before anyone could react. "Charmed Ones, we meet at last. Too bad this shall be the last time."

Piper and Priscilla collapsed to the ground, while Chris staggered second after them and went down as well. Phoebe and Paige yelled in fear for their loved ones and Paige orbed a nearby vase at Lir as a destraction so she could orb them to safety.

When Lir straightened back up from ducking the antique vase, they were gone. He smirked and shimmered back to the basement, bowing before Charnaurus. "It is done my lord."

Charnaurus grinned evilly, "Perfect. You have done well Lir." He turned again to that dark corner of the basement and trumpeted triumtphantly, "Your plan has been executed precisely to your orders my lord!"

Wyatt's babbling was the only response.

OOO

As soon as the group landed, Paige and Phoebe were screaming for Leo.

He ran into the room, his eyes growing wide as he took in the sight of his wife, son, and niece out cold on the ground, and the distinct absence of Wyatt. "What happened?!" He darted forward, moving to Piper and looking her over.

Jason and Richard ran into the room then, looking over the situation in horror.

Leo looked up from Piper and growled in frustration, "Where's her injury?"

Phoebe, fluttering over Priscilla, yelled back, "What do you mean where is it?! She was hit with an energy ball right to her chest, you should be able to see it!"

Leo pulled apart the charred patch on Piper's shirt but underneath the skin was flawless. Though on closer inspection, her entire coloring had turned a decidedly yellow hue. He scrambled over to Priscilla, it was the same. He tried healing them both anyway, but the yellow only became brighter, and they began to toss and turn as if in a fever. Chris on the other hand, just lay there unmoving. There was no scorch mark on him, and his skin remained free if the sickly yellow tinge, though it had grown paler.

"What's wrong with them Leo?" Paige questioned, her worry filtering clearly into her voice. "Why can't you heal them?"

He looked stunned and raked a hand through his hair, "I can't believe this…..I thought they had been completely wiped out….."

"Leo! Tell us what the hell is going on!" Phoebe ordered, becoming shrill as her daughter and sister only seemed to get worse. "What about Chris? He wasn't even hit, he just collapsed."

"Piper's pregnant. Anything that happens to her now directly impacts the future Chris…" He murmured, the shell shocked expression not leaving his face.

"Leo, what aren't you telling us?" Richard queried, studying Leo's reaction to the entire situation with a growing feeling of dread.

"They've been poisoned by a Lir demon…" Leo replied, swallowing hard. "They're only going to get worse as the poison spreads through they're bodies and there's nothing I can do."

"Why not Leo?! Why can't you heal them?!" Phoebe screamed at him, her panic taking over.

Leo turned to her, his expression full of disbelieve and horror. "Only a Lir demon can reverse it's attack…..if we don't want to loose them, we're completely at the demon's mercy."


End file.
